Dr Flynn
by sunandsurf
Summary: Dr. John Flynn cumple Christian Gray.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_ Señor, tengo al Dr. Paul Emerson en la línea uno para usted.

_ Transfiéreme la llamada Edna, contesto de inmediato, aunque estoy muy sorprendido.

En una ocasión llegué a conocerle, todo un personaje que no conoce lo que es la bondad humana. Sospecho que me veía como un intruso listo para conquistar nuevas colonias inglesas en África en nombre de la Reina. ¿Qué quiero decir con todo esto? Pues que apenas tolera mi persona, por lo tanto, dudo mucho que me busque para algo bueno. Así que estoy realmente intrigado por su llamada a mi nuevo consultorio, aunque este detalle es lo de menos.

Su vozarrón hace que mantenga el teléfono a un centímetro de mi oreja.

_ ¡John! Paul Emerson aquí. ¿Cómo estás? Me imagino que te instalaste en Seattle para bien, espero. Aunque te falte la cerveza caliente y demasiada niebla.

_ Muy gracioso, Paul... _Este hombre es como un dolor en el culo_... _Un placer inesperado conocer su opinión_. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta hermosa mañana?, le pregunto.

_ Tengo algo para ti, John. Un nuevo cliente. La verdad es que no tengo tiempo para poder atenderlo, tengo muchas conferencias y mi agenda está llena. Me gustaría ayudarlo, él viene de una de las mejores familias de Seattle.¿Te he dicho que quieren que vaya al programa de Oprah? Bueno, no me gusta hablar de ello, ya te puedes imaginar… pero... así está la cosa: este cliente es... difícil, por así decirlo. Sí, es muy difícil. Pero estoy seguro que un hombre con tu talento no le importará este detalle. Y sé que tienes espacios libres en tu agenda John, es de esperar, por supuesto. Y me gusta ayudar a un novato.

_Realmente es un gran dolor en el culo y ahora en mis testículos. Y quiere que se lo agradezca toda la eternidad. Notable._

_ ¡Buen Dios! Es extraordinariamente generoso de tu parte, Paul. ¿Supongo que el cliente te ha expresado su interés en el tipo de terapia que le puedo ofrecer?

_ ¿Quieres decir SFBT? ¡Bueno, ja, ja, no he querido asustarlo por ahora, John! No, eso te lo dejo para ti, te tienes que ganar tus honorarios, amigo.

_Tú no eres amigo mío, sólo una persona egocéntrica y egoísta… tan egoísta que ni siquiera compartirías un plato de tu propia mierda._

_ Ya veo. ¿El cliente se pondrá en contacto conmigo?

_ No lo creo, John, tendrás que ser tú el que dé el primer paso.

_ Lo tendré en cuenta, Paul. Pero prefiero que le des mi contacto.

_ Como tú digas, John. Bueno, le voy a dar tus datos, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

_¡Qué me ha advertido! ¿Sobre qué? ¡Bastardo!_

_ Si coincidimos en algún momento John, estaré encantado de mostrarte como se juega al golf en el Nuevo Mundo. ¡Aquí ya no usamos ni bombachos ni tirantes!

_ Lo siento, Paul. Pero el golf no está dentro del rango de mis habilidades. _Prefiero caminar sobre las brasas con los pies descalzos y con pintura rosa en las uñas_. El cricket es lo mío, viejo amigo.

Sí, lo confieso estoy feliz con mis excentricidades inglesas, y tampoco tengo tiempo para darme terapia. _Este hombre saca lo peor de mí, no se puede ser más tonto del culo._

_ Fue un placer hablar contigo, John. Tú eliges: puedes tomarlo con calma o apostar por algo más difícil y así te ganas unos clientes más. ¡Ja, ja!

_ Su ingenio le precede, mi querido amigo. _¡Mierda, re-mierda y más mierda!_

Y me quedo mirando el teléfono preguntándome sobre el tipo de cliente que me quiere enviar.

El hombre que está sentado frente a mí es joven, de unos 25 años diría yo, vestido con un traje a medida y zapatos italianos brillantes. Es de estos tipos de apariencia proporcionada, físico tonificado que frecuentemente suelen ser modelos profesionales masculinos. Su mirada, sin embargo, bien podría congelarte hasta las tripas.

Su asistente fue la que hizo la cita, pero no me dio su nombre hasta que no había firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad. En mi opinión esto no era necesario ya que mantengo la más estricta privacidad con todos mis clientes. Sin embargo, si eso le hace sentirse más cómodo, por mi parte no hay ningún problema de que así sea.

Al recibir el acuerdo y leerlo, ahora entiendo todo el mutismo sobre el sujeto al que iba a tratar. El cliente es nada más y nada menos que Christian Grey, de Grey Enterprises Holdings, multimillonario y, por lo que dicen las páginas de chismes en Internet, uno de los solteros más codiciados de Seattle. _Sí, reconozco que hago mis propias investigaciones usando toda variedad de fuentes. Incluso la prensa del corazón._

Él trae su propio expediente médico personal. Según me comenta, incluye copias de cada una de sus terapias psicológicas y tratamientos psiquiátricos desde la edad de cuatro años. Es un archivo muy grueso.

Su comportamiento está al borde de la hostilidad y me pregunto por qué ha elegido sentarse en el sillón de mi consulta, todo su ser irradia ansiedad, tensión y violencia reprimida. ¿Por qué me buscó? Realmente necesito saberlo.

_ Bueno Sr. Grey, tal vez le gustaría decirme por qué está aquí.

_ Imagino que si se lee mi expediente, sabrá el por qué.

Señala las carpetas de manila en mi escritorio con la barbilla, sus largos dedos bien cuidados están firmemente enlazados en su regazo. De todo lo que he leído sobre él, con posterioridad a la firma del acuerdo, sé que es un hombre culto, de gran inteligencia, así que le voy a tratar como tal.

_ No, en absoluto. Eso simplemente me demuestra que usted ha visitado un gran número de terapeutas.

Un fantasma de sonrisa pasa por su rostro antes de fruncir el ceño.

_ Tal vez si se familiariza con los hechos, en esa cantidad de archivos se encuentra la evidencia.

_ Tal vez. Pero entonces estaría leyendo opiniones de otras personas y prefiero escucharle a usted para tener mi propio criterio.

Suspira y mira hacia abajo. Me imagino que ha tenido que hacer este mismo ejercicio muchas veces a lo largo de los años con muchos terapeutas, diferentes médicos, psicólogos, psiquiatras, hipnotizadores, charlatanes e incluso los imbéciles, como el Dr. Paul Emerson.

_ Tuve un mal comienzo en la vida, Dr. Flynn. Desde entonces mi vida se ha pintado de colores. Se…

_ ¿Colores?

_ Sí, de unos cincuenta tonos de mierda.

_ Ya veo.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Pero aun así, me pregunto qué le gustaría que haga por usted.

Me mira como si la pregunta fuese nueva para él. Seguramente los otros terapeutas no le han pedido a este hombre intelectual lo que pueden hacer por él.

_ Yo... yo... me siento muy enojado. Me parece... estar atrapado en el pasado… y hablar puede ayudar... a veces... _hace una dolorosa pausa_…a veces.

_ Yo estaría encantado de escucharlo Sr. Grey, de hablar con usted, pero tengo que explicarle mi planteamiento para que pueda decidir si usted cree que se beneficiaría de lo que tengo que ofrecer.

_ Me parece a mí que ese Everest de intervención psiquiátrica, señalo la montaña de papeles que ha depositado en mi escritorio, de su mal comienzo en la vida ha sido estudiado sin cesar. Y sin embargo, aquí está hoy, casi dos décadas después. Yo apuntaría, por lo tanto, que sus primeros años se han analizado minuciosamente, se han diseccionando, ya han visto microscópicamente cualquier episodio de esa etapa de su vida hasta la saciedad...

Él asiente con la cabeza.

_ Bueno, mi enfoque sería olvidarse de todo lo que…

_ ¿Cómo, coño, puedo olvidarlo? Dice con una voz de furia pero templada. Puedo ver que está acostumbrado a intimidar a la gente.

_ Déjeme terminar. Olvidar el procedimiento de analizar el pasado y centrarse en la que desea ser.

Se ve confundido.

_ ¿Lo que yo quiero ser?

_ Yo sigo un método llamado Solution Focused Brief Therapy: en esencia significa que hablamos de cuáles son sus objetivos, digamos en los próximos cinco años y se discute la manera de alcanzarlos.

_ ¡Ya tengo un plan de negocios de mierda a cinco años! Resopla en tono de burla.

_ Estoy encantado de escucharlo: me refiero a sus metas personales. Usted ha hablado de sentirse muy enojado. Uno de los objetivos, por ejemplo, podría ser la de encontrar una salida para canalizar ese enojo...

Entonces me sonríe lo que me recuerda a una serpiente a punto de devorar a su primera presa.

_ Oh, tengo una cantidad de maneras de canalizar la ira, Dr. Flynn. Le sugiero que lea mi archivo.

_ Y le puedo decir que dichos canales no son eficaces por lo que sigue experimentando, como usted mismo dice, una gran cantidad de ira.

Él se sienta y me estudia.

_ Tal vez… él está de acuerdo en cierta manera. Pero me gustaría, sin embargo, prefiero que lea el jodido archivo de mierda, yo podría matarle de aburrimiento si tuviera que recitarle toda la puta cosa a usted.

Su respuesta me hace sonreír y levanto una ceja. _Sí, creo que puedo trabajar con este hombre._

_ Muy bien, Sr. Grey. Si usted quiere pagar por las horas que me va a llevar leer este opus magnum, estaré encantado de hacerlo.

_ Nos vemos la semana que viene, Dr. Flynn. Vamos a ver si esta solución enfocada de mierda tiene algún uso.

_ De verdad, estaré encantado.

Sonríe, una sonrisa sincera que ilumina sus ojos curiosamente de color gris plateado.

_ Hasta la próxima semana, Dr. Flynn.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Me paso las próximas cuatro noches vagando a través de los archivos. Es desalentador y una lectura deprimente. El trauma de su vida temprana y los hechos de sus años de adolescencia son un reto desafiante, pero lo que realmente me duele en lo más profundo, es la poca ayuda que mi profesión ha sido capaz de ofrecerle a lo largo de estos años.

De vez en cuando había un atisbo de esperanza, parecía como si alguien hubiera empezado a hacer progresos, pero de repente el terapeuta fue cambiado. No siempre es posible para mí decir si esto fue por los deseos de mi cliente o el terapeuta. Y ha habido, literalmente, una docena de ellos. Desde la edad de cuatro años.

Los únicos tratamientos que realmente parecen haber marcado la diferencia fueron los iniciados, ya sea por mi cliente o por su familia. Tiene una hermana menor a la que le tiene un afecto incondicional, toca el piano, practica kick-boxing, en menor medida y, por supuesto, esta iniciado en relaciones BDSM.

Mientras que algunos de los métodos utilizados han permitido a mi cliente expresar algunos de sus sentimientos, otros han conducido sus emociones hacia el interior y parece que esto ha agravado la intensidad de su aparente odio a sí mismo. Y está claro que el tipo de relaciones contractuales que ha mantenido son un secreto celosamente guardado a su familia, mejor dicho, a todo el mundo. Es evidente que este estilo de vida, a la vez que ha sido un mecanismo de defensa, se ha convertido en algo infructuoso para él. Tal vez por eso, después de tantas intervenciones fallidas y sin sentido, aún está buscando ayuda. Eso por sí solo es alentador, hay que querer cambiar para lograr un cambio.

Y tengo que decir, que desde un punto de vista profesional, me consume la curiosidad. Su psicopatología es fascinante: su afefobia o lo que es su miedo al contacto físico, los terrores nocturnos de su parasomnia, el auto aborrecimiento y sentimientos de inutilidad personal mórbida, su gran inteligencia junto con habilidades empáticas pobres y la falta de inteligencia emocional será refrescante y desafiante. Estoy deseando que llegue nuestro próximo encuentro.

_ Dr. Flynn.

_ Sr. Grey. Por favor, tome asiento.

Él avista mi sala de consulta, con una expresión cautelosa, su lenguaje corporal indica que está a la defensiva.

_ ¿Ha leído los archivos?

_ Lo he hecho.

_ ¿Y?

_ Y… mis comentarios son los mismos que hace una semana: una solución enfocada de terapia breve puede ser de gran utilidad, tenemos que hablar de sus metas personales.

_ ¿Usted quiere saber mis jodidos objetivos de mierda?

Asiento con la cabeza, no me siento intimidado por su tono amenazante.

_ Quiero dejar de tener las mismas malditas pesadillas. Quiero dejar de despertar bañado en sudor.

_ ¿Algo más?

Él me mira, negándose a hablar.

_ ¿Qué pasa con sus problemas al contacto físico?

_ No hay problema.

_ ¿Ah, no?

_ No dejo que nadie me toque. Situación resuelta. No hay problema.

_ No es una solución muy satisfactoria o permanente, creo.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir?

_ Bueno, ¿y si tuviera, o deseara tener hijos?, por ejemplo. ¿Ellos podrían tocarle? Le estoy desafiando deliberadamente.

_ ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a querer tener niños?

_ Mucha gente lo desea, le comento con suavidad.

_ ¡No! ¡No quiero niños!

Hmm. Interesante.

_ Bueno, ¿y si estuviera con una mujer que quisiera tener hijos?

_ Se lo he dicho, no quiero hijos. No me gusta repetirme, Dr. Flynn.

_ Bueno, Sr. Grey, con la mejor voluntad del mundo, el único anticonceptivo eficaz 100% efectivo es la abstención. ¿Qué pasa si en una de sus relaciones contractuales alguna de sus chicas queda embarazada?

_ Eso no va a suceder.

Controla los problemas.

_ Pero todo es posible.

_ Tendría que deshacerse de él.

_ ¿Y si ella no quiere?

_ Haría lo que yo dijese.

Intento otra táctica.

_ Por lo tanto, usted no prevé ninguna ocasión en la que el miedo por ser tocado pueda ser un problema.

_ Me aseguro que no lo sea.

_ Así que usted es capaz de controlar todas las situaciones a su alrededor.

Hace una pausa.

_ Lo intento. Me gusta tener el control.

_ Naturalmente, pero esto es por su negativa a abordar la cuestión.

Sus ojos arden en contra mía con furia.

_ Ya está. Publíquelo en portada.

_ Con todo el debido respeto, Sr. Grey, ese comentario es una tontería y usted lo sabe.

Él parpadea, y luego se inclina hacia atrás en el sofá, con la boca cerrada en una línea dura.

_ Ninguno de nosotros puede controlar el 100% de nuestro medio ambiente, ni el 100% del tiempo. Su riqueza le permite predecir y controlar mucho más de su entorno que la mayoría de la gente. Pero tiene que haber momentos en los que no es posible. Para usar un término técnico: la mierda aparece. Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué sucede en una situación social si, por ejemplo, la esposa de un socio de negocios intenta besarle o abrazarle?, según las normas sociales, por supuesto.

_ Soy bastante bueno en leer el lenguaje corporal, Dr. Flynn, puedo ver cuando una mujer está... a punto de saltar. Simplemente controlo la situación antes de que suceda.

_ ¿Saltar? ¿Es eso lo que hacen las mujeres?

Levanta una ceja.

_ Eso es lo que pienso.

_ Por lo que he leído, se está refiriendo a su iniciación en el estilo de vida BDSM. ¿Por lo que su intuición no le falla?

_ No hasta ahora.

_ ¿Es un experto en el lenguaje corporal? ¿La gente nunca le sorprende?

_ ¿Qué sabe usted sobre el estilo de vida BDSM, Dr. Flynn?

_ Lo que he leído.

_ Entonces déjeme explicarle. Yo estudio a las mujeres, tengo que hacerlo. Necesito saber hasta dónde puedo llevarlas, cuál es su aguante, cómo funcionan sus mentes. Mis relaciones contractuales se basan en la confianza: las mujeres confían en mí porque yo conozco mejor que ellas mismas sus cuerpos. Así que, sí, soy un experto en lenguaje corporal. Y no, la gente rara vez me sorprende.

_ Bueno, es un hombre con suerte, Sr. Grey. No deja de sorprenderme su capacidad para adaptarse a las circunstancias, incluso cambiar cuando es necesario.

_ Sé lo que está haciendo, Dr. Flynn, dice con acritud.

_ Estoy encantado de escucharlo, nos ahorrará mucho tiempo y así ambos estaremos en la misma página, le digo de manera uniforme.

Puedo ver que está reprimiendo una sonrisa.

_ Sr. Grey, usted ha llegado a mí, porque hay cosas que desea cambiar. Y porque no ha podido llevarlo a cabo con los otros terapeutas en Seattle. Tiene los ojos encendidos de diversión, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para llevar la conversación al punto que me interesa. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarle a alcanzar su meta personal, siempre y cuando esté dispuesto a aceptar la idea de qué objetivos necesita y esto es inamovible.

_ ¿Me está retando, Dr. Flynn?

_ Por supuesto, Sr. Grey.

_ Muy bien, entonces. Hasta la próxima vez.

_ En efecto. _Que comience la batalla_.

Se pone de pie, me estrecha la mano y se dirige afuera del consultorio.

_Sí, hoy hemos hecho un gran progreso. Mi objetivo y mi reto: sacar esos cincuenta tonos de mierda de su alma._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_ Bienvenido de nuevo, Sr. Grey.

_ Dr. Flynn.

Se instala en un sillón, cruzando lánguidamente una larga pierna sobre la otra. Es una demostración de cómo se siente en mi oficina y por supuesto, me dice que sus niveles de ansiedad son altos. Y sin embargo, él está aquí. Creo que quiere progresar.

_ ¿Ha pensado en sus objetivos, en un plan de cinco años?

Sus ojos rasgados.

_ Ya tengo un jodido plan de negocios a cinco años, se lo dije.

_ Eso es muy tranquilizador en el terreno laboral, pero a menos que necesite mi ayuda con sus empresas comerciales, sólo puedo suponer que usted está aquí para discutir sus metas personales.

Frunce el ceño.

_ Bueno, tal vez podamos empezar por discutir su parasomnia.

_ Noticia antigua, Dr. Flynn.

_ Temas de actualidad, Sr. Grey. ¿Podría describirme con detalle sus pesadillas?

Él suspira y cierra los ojos, su rosto refleja un atisbo de dolor. Cuando abre los ojos, parece resignado.

_ Hay dos. En la primera, el jodido chulo de la puta está fumando, un cigarrillo tras otro. No puede encontrar un cenicero, pero sí me encuentra a mí. El aplasta las colillas en el pecho, en la espalda, sin piedad. La jodida puta no lo detiene, ella sólo observa. El dolor es insoportable, pero ella no hace nada, lo cierto es que nunca hace nada. No puedo protegerme, tampoco puedo protegerla. No tengo ningún control sobre la situación. No puedo correr, no puedo ocultarme, no puedo escapar...

El ritmo de su respiración se ha intensificado y dudo que él se haya dado cuenta de ello, sus dos manos están agarrando los brazos de la silla, sus nudillos están pálidos, como si estuvieran desprovistos de sangre.

_ ¿Y la segunda pesadilla?, pregunto suavemente.

_ La jodida puta está tendida en el suelo. Ella no se despierta. Tengo hambre y sed y nadie viene. Nadie nunca viene.

Tales recuerdos horribles, él los ha llevado desde que era un niño pequeño. Sé, por sus archivos voluminosos, que todos sus problemas de ira y la necesidad de controlar se derivan de estos sucesos. Pero yo no puedo cambiarlos, en su lugar quiero descubrir lo que provoca su recuerdo nocturno ahora y cómo puedo ayudar a que mi cliente pueda avanzar emocionalmente.

Estoy distraído, brevemente preguntándome si la teoría de las inteligencias múltiples de Gardner se podrían aplicar o no a mi cliente. Grey tiene unas calificaciones muy altas en las escalas especiales como lingüística, lógica matemática, musical y naturalista. Su respuesta corporal cenestésica también es alta, pero no controla su afefobia o el auto-aborrecimiento. Son los descriptores interpersonales e intrapersonales los que me interesan localizar.

Está claro que es un crack en la lectura de los estados de ánimo de los demás, sentimientos, temperamentos y motivaciones, sin esta capacidad sería un mal líder. Él entiende lo que la gente necesita para funcionar bien y, sin embargo, más allá del ambiente de negocios parece carecer de empatía. O, tal vez sea más exacto decir, evita situaciones que estén fuera del ambiente de negocios donde la alfabetización emocional es implícita.

Otra reflexión, es que no puedo negar que es muy introspectivo: posee una profunda comprensión de sí mismo. Conoce sus fortalezas y debilidades, sabe y evita situaciones que le provocarán emociones fuertes en su interior. Él es capaz de predecir sus reacciones y emociones posibles para un determinado número de situaciones, por lo que intenta controlar dónde y cuándo ocurrirá. Pero, y es un gran pero, su comprensión se basa en el auto-aborrecimiento. En última instancia, se siente indigno de amor. Los informes médicos indican que ha recibido amor incondicional de su familia adoptiva, pero parece que esto sólo sirve para aumentar su auto-odio porque él no entiende por qué lo quieren, también cree que si supieran _la realidad_ de Christian Grey, en su opinión, como es comprensible, dejarían de amarlo.

Él no cree que el amor pueda ser incondicional, esa es la raíz de sus vulnerabilidades. Tengo la firme sospecha de que hay algo más que no ha sido revelado en los archivos, algo que puede incluso que no sea consciente de ello, otra razón por la cual no se siente digno de ser amado y digno de amor. Hasta que no podamos hacer frente a este conjunto, el progreso va a ser... bueno, no habrá ningún progreso.

Yo no siento que nuestra relación esté en el punto en que se abrirá conmigo sobre esto, así que voy a tratar de averiguar las situaciones que son más susceptibles y que causen que tenga esas pesadillas.

_ ¿Lleva un diario, Sr. Grey?

Pone los ojos en blanco.

_ ¡No me joda!, Sí, tengo un ayudante que lo organiza para mí.

Sonrío. Una respuesta típica Grey.

_ Me refiero a un diario personal.

_ Por supuesto que no.

_ ¡Ah, vale! ¿Hay una razón obvia por la que no lo haría?

_ ¿Qué sentido tiene? No he hecho nunca nada digno de ser recordado.

Levanta una ceja. Me está probando, sé que está haciendo referencia a uno de los brillantes ensayos de Wilde. Interesante: el relato que le viene a su mente: "El crítico artista", tengo que reconocer que es brillante, talentoso, pero toda una contradicción.

… _Las verdades metafísicas son a la vez las verdades de las máscaras. Y Grey carga con muchas máscaras diferentes. Cincuenta. _

_ Supongo que usted ha tratado de identificar el patrón que desencadena su parasomnia.

Se encoge de hombros, sus labios lucen una decolorada media sonrisa.

_ Siempre está ahí: el estrés, un mal día, a veces incluso después de un buen día en el que las cosas han ido bien. No hay patrón, si lo hubiera podría controlarlo mejor.

_ Ya veo, Sr. Grey. Lleve un diario personal durante una semana. Incluso si no le ayuda, a mí me va a ayudar.

_ ¡Oh, no joda! ¿Esto es lo mejor que puede hacer? ¡Un jodido diario de sueños de mierda!

_ Eso no es lo que le he pedido, no deliberadamente. No me malinterprete Sr. Grey, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo para ambos.

Una expresión hosca cruza su rostro y una luz se enciende en mi cabeza. Este hombre nunca ha tenido una adolescencia adecuada. Ser seducido por una mujer dominante a la edad de 15 años lo llevó a un mundo adulto de conductas sexualizadas extremas. En esencia: ha perdido las etapas del desarrollo emocional que otros han llevado gradualmente a la edad adulta. Su gran logro educativo y en los negocios le ha ayudado a enmascarar la falta de crecimiento emocional. Él realmente no le gusta ser desafiado y su respuesta es la de un joven adolescente.

Puedo cambiar el rumbo. Él es un hombre inteligente, un hombre manipulador y, a pesar del hecho de que él ha buscado mi ayuda, no está preparado para ser completamente sincero aún.

_ Descríbame a su sumisa.

Se recuesta en la silla, sigue tenso.

_ Ella viene a mi casa el viernes por la noche en el momento en que le digo, entonces...

_ No, dígame como es.

Parpadea, sorprendido.

_ ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Levanto una ceja sin responder.

_ Mide 1,65, con el pelo largo y castaño, ojos marrones, piel pálida.

_ ¿Cómo se llama?

_ Karin.

_ ¿Y qué hace?

_ ¿En mi casa?

_ No, en las horas en que ella no está con usted.

Frunce el ceño, gesto muy Grey.

_ Ella trabaja a tiempo parcial, en una tienda en un centro comercial. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de ella?

_ ¿Qué crees que ella ve en ti?

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Qué gana con tener una relación con usted?

_ La satisfacción sexual. También me aseguro de que ella coma de forma saludable y conduzca un coche seguro.

_ ¿Algo más?

_ ¿Cómo qué?

_ ¿De qué hablan?

_ ¿Hablar?

_ Supongo que, en medio de sus combates de... satisfacción sexual tendrá algo que hablar con ella, con las palabras o ¿es que le escribe notas?

Él no sabe si perder los estribos o reírse. Elige lo último.

_ Sí, hablamos.

_ ¿Sobre qué?

_ No sé, la música, a veces.

_ ¿Qué tipo de música le gusta?

_ A ella le gusta lo que a mí me gusta.

_ ¿Cómo sabe eso?

_ ¿Qué quiere decir?

_ Tal vez sólo le dice lo que quiere oír.

Frunce el ceño de nuevo, pero no responde. Puedo ver que esta línea de cuestionamiento le ha hecho pensar. Bien, si puede ver a su sumisa como persona con derechos propios, no sólo alguien para su propia gratificación sexual, tal vez comenzará a conectarse con las emociones que pueden ser parte de una relación amorosa, sexual. Está en el comienzo de un largo camino, ¿podrá dar ese paso?

Le vuelvo a preguntar al ver que él no responde.

_ ¿Alguna vez le preguntó al escuchar la música de su lista de reproducción de la Ipod? O ¿o sobre los CDs que escucha en el coche?

Veo que no tiene ni idea y, por otra parte, eso nunca se le ha pasado por la mente. Su expresión se oscurece. _Un tono de Grey._

_ Ella no está allí para discutir el puto tiempo.

_ ¿Sólo para follar?

_ Sí, Dr. Flynn. Sólo para follar.

_ Estoy sorprendido.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Creía que en los negocios, la información lo es todo. Y aún más en los sectores de fabricación de agroquímicos, o de telecomunicaciones, la información es poder.

_ ¿Eso cree?

_ Es evidente, Sr. Grey. Usted parece saber muy poco acerca de la mujer que comparte ocho días de cada mes con usted.

_ Yo sé lo que necesito saber, gruñe.

_ Hábleme de la sumisa que tenía antes de Karin.

_ Esto es jodidamente aburrido, Dr. Flynn.

_ Usted es libre de irse en cualquier momento, Sr. Grey.

No le gusta mi respuesta. Su cuerpo se tensa, como si estuviera considerando levantarse y salir. Su rostro, sin embargo, permanece impasible mientras toma una decisión. Puedo adivinar cómo muchas personas que se encontrasen con esa mirada helada, les intimidaría, mejor dicho los dejaría congelados.

Exhala profundamente y comienza a hablar.

_ Su nombre es Leila.

_ Hábleme de ella. ¿Cómo es?

_ Igual que las otras.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Cabello largo castaño, ojos marrones, piel pálida, pequeña.

_ ¿Todas sus sumisas se ajustan a esta descripción?

Él asiente con la cabeza.

_ ¿Por qué, Sr. Grey?

Él me mira desconcertado. Es evidente que no ha pensado sobre esto en profundidad.

_ Me parece atractivo.

_ Así que usted nunca ha tenido relaciones con rubias de ojos azules, o pelirrojas, o con mujeres de un grupo étnico diferente.

_ Yo no diría que _nunca_, pero mis sumisas, no, en realidad no.

_ ¿En realidad, no?

_ Bueno…mi domi…ella fue mi sumisa para mí por un corto tiempo: tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules.

_ ¿Pero ninguna otra desde entonces?

_ No.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Se lo dije, Dr. Flynn, me gustan las morenas.

Creo que hay más que eso, pero ahora no es el momento de presionar. Tengo que pensar sobre esto para un próximo examen en el futuro.

_ Hábleme de Leila. ¿Cuándo finalizo su relación?

_ Hace seis meses.

_ ¿Y por qué terminó?

Por un momento, parece incomodarse pero luego responde:

_ Ella conoció a otra persona. En realidad, ella se casó.

_ ¿Y cómo se siente al respecto?

_ Está bien. Pueden irse cuando quieran.

_ ¿Otras de sus sumisas se ha marchado?

_ Sucede. No muy a menudo.

_ ¿Cómo se sintió cuando le informó que se iba a casar?

_ No es de mi incumbencia, sólo significa que el contrato ha sido rescindido. No comparto a mis sumisas, Dr. Flynn.

Sus ojos brillan con una ferocidad repentina.

_ Bueno, esa es una versión del sexo seguro, supongo.

Hago una pausa, lo que le permite tiempo para dejar que su temperamento descienda.

_ Quiero saber más sobre Leila.

_ Creo que usted, doctor, fue quien dijo que rastrillar el pasado era contraproducente.

_ Le dije refiriéndome a los primeros cuatro años de su vida. Una vez más no conseguirá ir donde usted quiere, yo no dije no a discutir su estilo de vida BDSM.

_ Touché. Punto a su favor, Dr. Flynn.

_ Gracias, Sr. Grey. Echo un vistazo al reloj de mi escritorio. Pero por hoy el tiempo ha terminado.

_ Salvado por la campana, Dr. Flynn, comenta arqueando una ceja.

_ Simplemente aplazado, Sr. Grey. Hasta la próxima vez.

_ En efecto. Buenos días, Dr. Flynn.

_ Lo mismo, Sr. Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Como psiquiatra, aunque yo prefiero el término menos rígido, _terapeuta con trabajo de campo_, he aconsejado a muchos clientes con una variedad de trastornos de salud mental. Tengo más de 20 años de experiencia en tres continentes y he trabajado en los hospitales de las cárceles, en centros de día para las escuelas, en instalaciones militares al Servicio Nacional de Salud de Gran Bretaña. Pero la práctica privada en Seattle ha demostrado ser sorprendentemente difícil. Una gran parte de este se ha reducido a un cliente particular: Un importante Director Ejecutivo, que sufre parasomnia y afefobia, que practica BDSM, y que es un empresario multimillonario, el Sr. Christian Trevelyan Grey.

Es, sin duda, uno de los clientes más interesantes y desafiantes que he tenido. Su inteligencia, arrogancia y formidable sentido de auto-preservación y el aislamiento, todo esto hace que sea especialmente difícil de ver a través de él, tengo que decir que el progreso es lento... o posiblemente muy poco prolífero.

A veces me pregunto si nuestras sesiones no son tanto sobre la terapia que le tiene que llegar a cambiar y aprender más acerca de él, que una oportunidad para tener una conversación sin tabúes acerca de las cosas que no puede, o no quiere hablar con nadie más. Tengo que asumir que esto le ayuda o no continuaría siendo su terapeuta, tengo que creer eso.

Hoy quiero presionarlo sobre su relación con su familia y yo sé que no le va a gustar esto. Francamente, no le gusta ser desafiado en cualquier nivel, sin embargo, él sigue viniendo aquí. Debo suponer que encuentra algo útil en nuestras sesiones. Es una paradoja.

Tomo nota de que es la hora, como de costumbre. Él nunca ha llegado tarde, aunque su asistente ha reprogramado algunas citas a corto plazo.

Y como siempre, está impecablemente vestido, pero hoy, observo que se ha quitado la corbata. Diría que esto muestra que está empezando a relajarse un poco conmigo. Una pequeña cantidad de progreso, después de todo.

_ Buenas noches, Sr. Grey.

_ Dr. Flynn.

_ ¿Cómo ha estado desde que nos reunimos por última vez?

_ Lo de siempre.

_ ¿Y cómo es eso?

Suspira.

_ Cincuenta sombras de mierda.

_ ¿Por qué dice eso?

_ Usted es el médico.

_ Esa es una respuesta evasiva, Sr. Grey, ¿no le parece?

Frunce el ceño. Estoy seguro de que es un aspecto que hace que la mayoría de sus empleados salgan en estampida.

_ Bueno, ¿hay algo en particular que le gustaría hablar conmigo hoy?

Se encoge de hombros y mira hacia otro lado. Reprimo un suspiro, esta es una de esas sesiones en las que desfibrilar una piedra tendría más efecto.

_ En ese caso, Sr. Grey, vamos a escoger un tema: su familia, por ejemplo.

Se sienta con la espalda recta en el respaldo y frunce el ceño.

_ ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

_ ¿Cómo describiría su relación con ellos? ¿Con su padre, por ejemplo?

Espero. Por último, habla.

_ Buena.

Espero una palabra más. Sé esperar, también. Esta sesión puede ser muy, muy larga y muy, muy silenciosa.

_ ¿Le gustaría arriesgar otro adjetivo, Sr. Grey?

Esperamos de nuevo. Suspira.

_ Mi padre es un hombre compasivo, un abogado astuto, él es... bueno.

Ahí está esa palabra otra vez.

_ Eso describe a su padre, le pregunté cómo describiría su relación con él.

_ Ya he contestado a eso.

_ Difícilmente, Sr. Grey. No considero una respuesta de una palabra para describir un tema.

_ Depende del tema.

Más evasión. Quiero hacer un camino diferente.

_ Bueno, tal vez sería más expresivo si le pido que describa su relación con su madre.

Realmente espero que no diga _ buena_ otra vez o ya tendría que considerar cambiar de profesión.

_ Ella me salvó.

Mejor.

_ ¿Quiere decir que lo hizo cuando lo adoptó siendo un niño pequeño? ¿Cómo describiría su relación ahora? Por ejemplo, ¿usted describiría su relación cercana?

_ Por supuesto.

_ ¿Me puede dar un ejemplo de eso?

Frunce el ceño. _Gesto típico Grey._

_ ¿Qué quiere decir?

_ ¿Lo definiría como una relación _estrecha_ con ella? Estar en contacto, el uno con el otro, hablando por teléfono, compartiendo las cosas de su vida. Dígame, Sr. Grey.

Se encoge de hombros.

_ Todas esas cosas, supongo.

Bien. _Seguimos con ese gesto made in Grey. _

_ Deme un ejemplo de algo en su vida que haya compartido con su madre recientemente en la última semana, por ejemplo.

_ He estado muy ocupado esta semana.

_ Bueno, en el último mes, entonces, un ejemplo de la estrecha relación que hemos acordado que tiene con ella.

_ Trabajo mucho, Dr. Flynn.

_ Estoy al tanto de eso, señor Grey. ¿En los últimos dos meses?

_ ¿Podemos cambiar la maldita conversación? el tiempo pasa y su factura también, me reta.

Está enojado porque no me puede dar un ejemplo. Quiero que entienda que las relaciones tienen que crecer día a día, no se pueden gestionar como empresa.

_ Alguna vez ha escuchado Sr. Grey, ¿Cuántas personas en su lecho de muerte desearían haber pasado más tiempo con su familia? Todas.

_ Eso no significa nada, solo es una trivial observación bastante simplista, Dr. Flynn.

_ Por el contrario, yo creo que es muy esclarecedor. Según mi punto de vista Sr. Grey, creo que tiene que romper con su conducta y proceder con respecto a su familia. Por un lado usted dice que tiene una relación cercana con sus padres, sin embargo, no puede darme un ejemplo reciente de demostración de esa cercanía. Yo podría pensar que esa relación no es tan estrecha como dice... o que usted está poniendo, deliberadamente, distancia con sus padres. En cualquier caso, estaría muy interesado en saber el por qué.

Se pone de pie súbitamente, con la cara blanca de furia.

_ Usted no sabe nada acerca de mi relación con mis padres, absolutamente nada, ¡mierda!

Me quedo sentado, con la cara impasible, pero por dentro estoy encantado con su respuesta visceral.

_ Ese es mi punto de vista, Sr. Grey. Muy bien resumido, si me permite decirlo.

Él está sin palabras, me siento aliviado cuando su ira se convierte en algo que podría parecer admiración, si yo no fuera un humilde psiquiatra.

Toma una respiración profunda y se sienta, reclinándose en la silla, con los ojos cerrados.

_ Mis padres son dos personas maravillosas. No podría haber tenido mejores padres, han hecho siempre lo que pensaban que era correcto para mí. Ellos me salvaron, sin ellos probablemente estaría muerto… o en la cárcel. Pero...

Espero, esto no es fácil para él.

_ Pero ellos no me conocen. Ellos no saben lo que me gusta, de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

_ ¿Se refiere a sus relaciones BDSM?

_ Sí. Sobre todo eso.

_ ¿Cómo cree que reaccionarían si supieran?

Su boca se tuerce con tristeza.

_ No lo deben saber ni ahora ni nunca.

_ ¿Y si lo hicieran?

_ Estarían... decepcionados, disgustados. Como cualquier persona sensata.

_ Según tengo entendido el BDSM es un estilo de vida dentro de un ambiente seguro, sano, consensual, si no se desvía de las normas sociales, pero eso no significa que sea una locura. Estoy seguro de que es consciente de ello.

_ Semántica, Dr. Flynn.

_ Una definición médica, Sr. Grey. Pero, ¿cómo cree que sus padres responderían si lo supieran?

_ Por supuesto que se alejarían, deberían.

Esto me sorprende.

_ ¿Cree que serían capaces de... abandonarle?

Él no respondió, se quedó mirándome directamente, su expresión cuidadosamente controlada. Parece que el miedo al abandono está afincado en su corazón, ese es su secreto. Y, por supuesto, ve la muerte de su madre como una forma de abandono, lo que le ha llevado a esta profunda ansiedad y en la que se abandonaría de nuevo si sus padres supiesen la _verdad_ sobre él.

Tengo la sensación de que no voy a llegar más lejos con este tipo de preguntas esta noche.

_ Usted dice que sus padres no saben de sus relaciones contractuales.

_ Ya se lo he dicho, maldita sea, Dr. Flynn.

_ ¿Qué tipo de relaciones creen que tiene?

Él sonríe, un toque cínico se posa en sus labios.

_ Ellos no saben, pero sospechan que soy gay o célibe, en cualquier caso, creen que estoy reprimido.

_ ¿Ellos nunca se lo han preguntado?

_ No, respetan mi intimidad. Levanta una ceja.

_ Así que le resulta más aceptable que piensen que es gay, reprimido, célibe, a que mantiene relaciones contractuales seguras, sanas, consensuadas, con mujeres.

_ Sí.

_ ¿Así que usted cree que el amor de sus padres está condicionado a no saber cómo es usted en realidad?

Una inhalación brusca me alerta a su reacción más fuerte a mi pregunta.

Espero... y espero.

_ Sí, susurra con los ojos cerrados por el dolor.

Y aquí estamos. Por fin.

Hablo despacio y con cuidado, sintiendo que voy en buen camino.

_ ¿Diría usted que se siente indigno del amor de sus padres porque no saben _la verdad_ sobre usted? ¿Qué no es... en esencia... digno de ser amado?

Él asiente con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

Finalmente arrastra una respiración profunda y me mira de nuevo.

_ Yo azoto y follo a niñas de pelo marrón porque lo necesito. Estoy jodido, mis padres ya han tenido que lidiar lo suficiente conmigo en sus vidas. Vivieron un infierno cuando era un adolescente, no es necesario que sepan toda esa mierda sobre mí. Sería... sería matarlos.

Decido presionarlo, llevarlo un poco más lejos.

_ ¿Y usted no cree que la distancia que mantiene deliberadamente con ellos no es dolorosa para ellos?

Parece enojado otra vez.

_ Simplemente es mejor así, Dr. Flynn, por razones obvias de mierda.

_ Las razones pueden parecer obvias para usted, pero para ellos seguramente no. Ellos sólo ven que usted se ha distanciado de ellos.

Él me mira y cruza sus brazos, su lenguaje corporal es que está cerrado y a la defensiva. Pero le he hecho pensar, espero. Puedo cambiar el tema, tengo margen para retroceder y mentalmente puedo hacerlo.

_ Usted ha dicho que _azota y folla a niñas de pelo marrón_, ¿verdad?

_ Lo recuerda con precisión, Dr. Flynn, me dice con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

_ ¿Por qué eligió esas palabras? Suena...como si lo hubiese ensayado.

Él me mira sorprendido.

_ Es sólo mi forma de pensar sobre ellas.

_ ¿De todas ellas?

Se encoge de hombros.

_ ¿Cree usted que todas son de la misma manera?

_ Dr. Flynn, no tengo ni idea. Pero el sustantivo colectivo podría ser: una cadena de sumisas.

_ Muy gracioso, Sr. Grey.

Él está usando el sarcasmo como mecanismo de defensa.

_ Descríbame una escena típica.

_ ¿Para qué?

_ Digamos que es la investigación de fondo.

_ Muy bien. Ella va a esperar junto a la puerta de mi cuarto de juegos en la posición adecuada...

_ ¿Cuál es?

_ De rodillas, los ojos bajos, desnuda a excepción de su ropa interior.

_ Ya veo. Por favor, continúe.

_ Entro en la habitación y decido qué parte del equipo quiero usar. Disfruto con el aspa, el dispositivo de restricción es fundamental, de modo que una vez que ella está presa, decido si debo o no darle un orgasmo, dependiendo de si se ha portado bien o no. Decido los juguetes que quiero usar, consolador, vibrador, bolas anales, látigo, un bastón y luego la misma mierda durante el fin de semana, Dr. Flynn, varias veces.

_ ¡Dios mío, Sr. Grey, va a tener que hacerlo mejor si quiere impresionarme! Ha sido muy breve, Sr. Grey. Y le pregunto ¿saca mayor gratificación sexual de su presentación o de su reunión sexual?

Piensa por un momento.

_ Yo diría que se trata de mitad y mitad, Dr. Flynn.

Cómo imaginaba.

_ ¿Y para las sumisas?

_ ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

Una vez más, parece incapaz de simpatizar, pensar o preocuparse por sus reacciones.

_ ¿Cree que obtienen más satisfacción sexual con los castigos corporales, la sumisión a usted, o con la satisfacción sexual a través de la perfección?

Frunce el ceño. _Este gesto es muy frecuente en mi consulta._

_ No lo sé.

_ ¿Nunca se lo ha preguntado?

_ ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

_ Para determinar sus niveles de satisfacción.

Se encoge de hombros, arrogante.

_ Soy muy bueno en lo que hago, Dr. Flynn. Se podría decir, que he desarrollado un extraordinario sentido de lo que quieren las mujeres.

_ Interesante, Sr. Grey, _un extraordinario sentido de lo que quieren las mujeres_, es sólo lo que algunas mujeres desean, por supuesto, ya que el estilo de vida BDSM es minoritaria.

_ Le doy a las mujeres en mi cuarto de juegos placer sexual extremo.

¿Cuál es el punto, Dr. Flynn?

_ Un doble objetivo, que usted se refiere a las mujeres en su sala de juegos como un tipo genérico, lo que no es así, y por otro lado veo que sus relaciones sexuales con las mujeres han sido limitadas.

Él me mira asombrado, casi divertido.

_ ¡Limitadas!

_ Pues sí, Sr. Grey. ¿Alguna vez ha pensado en tener una relación extracontractual, no BDSM con una mujer desde la base de…sin estar pasado de moda, de la amistad, por ejemplo?

_ ¿Quieres decir el sexo vainilla?

_ Me refiero a una relación que no se limita a aislar el sexo como su único criterio.

_ Eso no sería suficiente para mí.

_ ¿Así que ha probado?

Se ve incómodo.

_ No, no lo he hecho, admite, por fin.

_ Entonces, ¿qué le hace estar tan seguro de que una relación basada en la amistad y no sólo el sexo no sería _suficiente_?

_ Simplemente no lo sería.

_ Así que eso es lo que usted piensa, pero ¿por qué cree eso?

Frunce el ceño. _Al final le voy a cobrar tarifa especial por cada vez que haga el tipo gesto Grey. Me forro fijo._

_ Este es el único tipo de relación en la que estoy interesado.

_ Sr. Grey, no me parece normal que ese otro tipo de relaciones, singularmente, carezcan de curiosidad para un hombre de su inteligencia.

Él abre la boca sin dejar de mirarme, luego le veo lanzar llamaradas de ira con su mirada.

_ Usted hace algunas grandes suposiciones de mierda, doctor.

_ Entonces, ¿es verdad, Sr. Grey?

Tiene la mandíbula tensa y su cuerpo irradia ira, por primera vez durante nuestras sesiones me alivia saber que mi timbre de seguridad está muy cerca de mi mano, debajo de mi escritorio. Pero se controla a sí mismo, aunque su respiración sigue siendo rápida.

_ Algo en que pensar, Sr. Grey, le digo en voz baja.

Se recuesta en su silla, con los ojos todavía ardiendo.

_ Déjeme hacerle otra pregunta Sr. Grey. Viene aquí y a veces quiere hablar conmigo y a veces no lo hace; creo que me quiere sorprender, a veces actúa como si mis preguntas le irritaran, lo ha dado a entender al yo querer conocer su estilo de vida junto a su familia, así que me pregunto: aparte de mí, ¿hay alguien más que sepa de su estilo de vida, alguien con el que sea completamente abierto y honesto? ¿Un amigo, tal vez? ¿Tal vez incluso una de sus sumisas?

Él resopló de risa.

_ ¿Hablar con mis sumisas? ¡Qué va!

_ ¿Nadie en absoluto?

_ Sí, hay una persona, reflexiona.

Espero, sin recompensa.

_ ¿Quién es esa persona?

_ Un amigo, se podría decir.

_ ¿Y qué piensa su amigo de su estilo de vida?

Él responde de mala gana.

_ Ella está en la escena.

_ ¿Una sumisa? ¿Una ex-sumisa?

_ Sí y no.

_ Sr. Grey, eso es una respuesta bastante críptica: ¿podría tal vez ser un poco más específico?

_ Sí, ella me fue mi sumisa, pero no es una ex-sumisa.

_ Todavía críptica.

Suspira.

_ Ella es una Dominante, como yo. Pero hizo de sumisa por un tiempo cuando yo estaba aprendiendo la escena.

_ Ya veo. ¿Y cómo la conoció exactamente?

Su expresión se vuelve huraña, casi infantil.

_ La conocí cuando tenía 15 años.

Y ahora me ha sorprendido.

_ ¿Estamos hablando de la mujer que le sedujo cuando tenía 15?

Él asiente con la cabeza.

_ ¿Y para usted es como una amiga en la actualidad?

_ Ella me conoce mejor que nadie.

Una forma interesante de evitar la pregunta.

Se mueve en su silla y mira su reloj. Es evidente que este tema le hace estar muy incómodo, lo que aún es más curioso por supuesto.

_ No quiero hablar de ella, Dr. Flynn. Ahora no.

Estoy de acuerdo: creo que, por hoy, hemos hecho suficiente.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Ha sido un largo día y tengo muchas ganas de llegar a casa y ver a Rhian y los chicos. Echo un vistazo a mi agenda para mañana, creo que esto me ayuda a prepararme mentalmente para el día siguiente.

Escucho un tumulto en el exterior, lo que me hace considerar brevemente escapar por la ventana, porque sé lo que significa: un cliente angustiado buscando una cita urgente. Es parte de mi trabajo, los trastornos de ansiedad mental no tienen horario de oficina. Pero a veces me gustaría haberme preparado para ser anestesista, debe ser mucho más fácil que los pacientes no puedan hablar.

Me siento de nuevo en mi escritorio y miro expectante a mi teléfono, esperando el mensaje de mi recepcionista. Así que estoy ligeramente irritado cuando la puerta se abre de repente y entra una tormenta de cincuenta tonos diferentes, Grey está en mi oficina.

Admito que estoy sorprendido.

Está a punto de perder la fina capa de control que aún le queda. Su rostro está contraído por la ira y detecto otra emoción fuerte, el miedo, tal vez. Sus ojos están ardiendo. Una mano estirada a lo largo de su cuerpo, la otra va y viene por su cabello como si quisiera arrancarlo de raíz. No lleva corbata y la camisa está colgando de un lado fuera de sus pantalones. Momentáneamente, estoy de vuelta a mis días de estudiante y una cita de Shakespeare me viene a la cabeza:

El Príncipe Hamlet con su jubón todo sin refuerzo, pálido como su camisa... Y con una mirada tan lamentable, en la que pretende como si hubiera sido soltado del infierno, hablar de los horrores, lega antes que yo.

_ ¿Sr. Grey?

Él pasea de un lado a otro de mi habitación y me pregunto si va a explotar o ser capaz de frenar. Apuesto por el control, es su razón de ser después de todo.

Por último, cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

_ ¿Le gustaría sentarse, Sr. Grey, entonces tal vez usted pueda contarme su necesitad por esta cita no programada?

Me mira como si estuviera teniendo problemas para comprender el significado de mis palabras. Finalmente, camina con más calma hacia una silla y se sienta.

Mi recepcionista Edna, se asoma con incertidumbre a la puerta, esto le vale un ceño de mi cliente. Ese gesto tan típico Grey.

_ Edna, ¿sería tan amable de informar a la Sra. Flynn que voy a llegar a casa más tarde?

_ Por supuesto, Dr. Flynn.

Ella mira de nuevo a mi cliente y en silencio cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Y espero.

Está sentado con la cabeza entre las manos, mirando al suelo. Él parece estar en serio peligro.

_ Sr. Grey... Christian...

Levanta la mirada hacia el sonido de su nombre, frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Puede decirme por qué está aquí?

Niega con la cabeza. No creo que sea una respuesta negativa a la pregunta, más una esperanza de sacudir un poco el aparente desorden de su mente.

_ Hace unas semanas me preguntó... sobre mis sumisas.

_ Sí, recuerdo esa conversación.

_ ¿Cómo eran?

_ Igual que las demás. De cabello largo castaño, ojos marrones, piel pálida, pequeña.

_ Todas sus sumisas se ajustan a esta descripción.

_ Usted me preguntó el por qué, por qué me resulta tan atractivo el pelo largo y castaño.

Creo que va a responder a la pregunta como si hubiera recordado algo, pero no lo hace. En cambio, sigue mirando al suelo.

_ Yo no le dije que me gusta trenzar el pelo antes de que las folle.

Este detalle puede parecer insignificante, pero tengo la sensación de que es todo lo contrario.

_ Durante la última semana he tenido esa pregunta rondando en mi cabeza, ¿por qué todas tienen el mismo aspecto? Ha sido jodidamente molesto.

Por un breve instante me mira y parece recuperar algo de control, pero de inmediato se va de nuevo y pasa las manos por el pelo, una acción repetitiva que parece tener efectos calmantes.

_ Me acordé de algo.

Su voz se ha reducido a un susurro y por una vez parece más joven que su edad, en este instante veo a un perdido, solo y asustado adolescente.

_ Yo solía jugar con su cabello, la puta del cuarto, mi madre biológica.

Toma una respiración profunda.

_ Yo azoto y me follo a niñas de pelo color marrón porque todas me recuerdan a ella. ¡Mierda!

Y unas cuantas piezas más del rompecabezas caen en su lugar.

_ ¿Quieres añadir Complejo de Edipo a la lista, Dr. Flynn? Creo que es un intento de humor, pero no estoy seguro.

_ Bueno, eso sería un nuevo palo para golpear Sr. Grey, si se me permite la analogía.

Él mira hacia arriba, parpadea, parece relajarse por una fracción de segundo, ahora que ha revelado su recuerdo y el vínculo que él ha elaborado entre su pasado y presente, aún si ser consciente de ello.

Freud creía que el complejo de Edipo se produce en la fase fálica del desarrollo psicosexual. El desarrollo libidinal infantil tiene lugar entre las edades de tres y cinco años. Sostuvo que la etapa fálica, la toma de conciencia de las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres, sirve como un punto importante en la formación de la identidad sexual.

Según la teoría freudiana, el niño desea poseer a su madre y reemplazar a su padre, que él ve como un rival por el afecto de su madre. No es una opinión que yo comparto y muy pocos verdaderos complejos de Edipo nunca se han documentado en la comunidad psiquiátrica.

_ Yo no soy muy partidario de Freud, Sr. Grey. Yo diría, como Grose, que el complejo de Edipo es más una forma de explicar cómo se socializan los seres humanos. Ella lo llama aprender a lidiar con la decepción.

_ Sin embargo, parece que existe un vínculo, como usted sugiere, entre su deseo de castigar a su madre, y el castigo que somete a sus sumisas. Su madre le falló una y otra vez, ella no pudo protegerle y en última instancia, le abandonó, así es como lo vivió y lo sintió siendo un niño. Usted no puede castigar a su madre, por lo que dar castigo a otras mujeres que se parecen a ella, es como si se lo hiciera a ella.

Él me está mirando, aceptando mis palabras, con una necesidad casi desesperada por creer en ellas. Pero creo que no he logrado convencerlo porque su expresión se oscurece y se va de nuevo.

_ Entonces estoy jodido, muy jodido. Yo sabía que lo estaba, pero esto... esto es una mierda enfermiza, repugnante.

Es doloroso ver como su auto-odio profundiza aún más en él.

_ Christian, usted mismo ha dicho que todas sus relaciones contractuales son consensuales. No podría hacer las cosas que hace sin su consentimiento y el disfrute mutuo. No veo ningún vínculo edípico en ello.

Niega con la cabeza otra vez y todavía no puede mirarme a los ojos.

_ Para los niños pequeños el único contrato que tenemos con nuestras madres es amar incondicionalmente. Los bebés están programados de esa manera. Los adultos somos... más complejos. Pero para un niño pequeño, es una ecuación simple. Usted amaba a su madre, sus problemas de control se derivan del hecho de que usted no pudo efectuar un cambio en su vida, controlar su entorno y, en efecto, no pudo salvarla. Objetivos pocos realistas para un niño de cuatro años.

Se pone de pie súbitamente, la furia está latente en cada rasgo de su rostro.

_ ¡Eso es una puta mierda! ¡Yo no la amaba! Era una jodida estúpida, una puta de mierda que consumía drogas, que... su voz se quiebra y no puede hablar. Noto como su ira y el miedo comienzan a menguar ligeramente.

_ Usted ha recordado algo nuevo acerca de su madre biológica: que le gustaba jugar con su pelo. Es un recuerdo agradable que muchos niños tienen. Por eso, usted ha asumido que se siente atraído por las morenas de pelo largo. A mí me gustan las morenas de pelo largo, mi esposa incluida. Mi madre, sin embargo, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos color avellana. No asumo que mi gusto por las morenas es un comportamiento atávico, de ninguna manera. Simplemente es lo que me atrae, no sé por qué. Tal vez la admiración por Lynda Carter, ha tenido algo que ver en una etapa temprana de mi desarrollo. Usted piensa lo peor de usted mismo, porque usted se ha controlado a si mismo durante las últimas dos décadas. Usted ha tenido un recuerdo feliz y encontró la mejor manera de contaminarlo, porque eso es lo que se ajusta a la visión que tiene de sí mismo. Me limitaré a decirle que usted ha recordado algo agradable de su infancia y esto le molesta.

Se incorpora poco a poco y finalmente me mira. Se va al punto más trivial de lo que he dicho, aunque sé que va a recordar todo lo que dije.

_ ¿Lynda Carter?

_ Sí, o mejor dicho, la Mujer Maravilla. Tal vez fue el pantalón corto de color azul brillante con estrellas de plata.

_ Me gustó el látigo de oro.

Me siento aliviado de que su humor está de vuelta intacto.

_ Sí, me puedo imaginar cómo podría usted manejarlo.

Él me sonríe, pero la tensión se esconde detrás de sus ojos y no creo que mi sugerencia, mi explicación alternativa, le haya convencido, por lo menos no todavía. Yo sé que él va a reflexionar sobre las cosas que le he dicho, así que tengo esperanzas de que se dará cuenta de que ha sacado conclusiones que son posiblemente erróneas. Voy a arriesgarme un poco más, voy a lanzar fuerte, más lejos.

_ ¿Diría usted que tiene cualquier impulso sexual hacia su madre adoptiva?

Su rostro, ya pálido, se convierte en ceniza, llamaradas de ira en sus ojos. Prefiero el gesto típico Grey.

_ No, Dr. Flynn, yo no. ¡Por amor de Dios!

_ Lo que pensaba, Sr. Grey, por lo que su asunción de una memoria edípica de su madre biológica no es más que una extensión de su creencia de que usted es, en sus propias palabras, indigno de amor, en esencia, usted no merece ser amado. Se llama una profecía auto-cumplida. Pero los patrones siempre se pueden romper, y esto comienza con el auto-conocimiento y el deseo de cambiar.

Se hace un silencio y sus ojos se enfrían de nuevo. En su lugar, se ve desconcertado, fuera de su terreno. Sus respuestas son las de un adolescente, blanco y negro, no puede aceptar ningún tono de gris. Qué irónico.

_ Creo que deberíamos continuar esta conversación en un futuro, en otra sesión, Sr. Grey. Tal vez podría pedirle a su asistente que concierte una cita con Edna.

_ Sí, voy a hacer eso, John.

Es la primera vez que utiliza mi nombre de pila, aunque no estoy seguro de que se haya dado cuenta de ello. Puedo verlo recuperándose lentamente, del asalto abrumador sobre sus emociones. Poco a poco recupera su aplomo, su control vuelve a deslizarse a su posición como una armadura. Por primera vez se da cuenta de su camisa sin fajar y se la coloca rápidamente.

_ Bueno, Christian, creo que necesito un trago después de esto. Un gran whisky de malta, en realidad. Parece ligeramente divertido.

_ ¿Te gusta la malta?

_ Soy un tradicionalista: Glenmorangie o Tallisker. ¿Quiere venir conmigo?

Levanta las cejas.

_ ¿No está rompiendo las reglas, Dr. Flynn, si bebe con un paciente?

_ En primer lugar, Sr. Grey, mejor utilice el término cliente y no paciente, en segundo lugar, pensé que sólo espera que sus sumisas cumplan las normas, y en tercer lugar, ha sido un jodido día de mierda.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapa.

_ Buenas razones, John. En ese caso... conozco un bar no muy lejos de aquí, que sirve 32 diferentes tipos de whisky de malta.

Lo sigo a mi sala de espera, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Edna se ve aliviada, por fin puede escapar, también. La pobre mujer insiste en quedarse hasta tarde si tengo una cita urgente. Es muy amable de su parte y sobre todo muy profesional también, uno no debe estar a solas con un cliente. Sólo Dios sabe lo que pensaría si supiera que me voy a tomar una copa con él. Pero Christian Grey es un hombre excepcional, de modo que voy a hacer una excepción para él.

Pasamos una agradable hora o algo así hablando de la música coral, le gusta Thomas Tallis, prefiero piezas para órgano de Taverner. Encontramos que ambos disfrutamos de Mendelssohn. Oye mi oración. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo inteligente que es. Él me ofrece usar su palco privado en la Seattle Opera House.

Estoy preocupado de que él haya asumido que su deseo de castigar a las mujeres y luego follarlas, esté asociado a su madre. Creo que son mutuamente excluyentes y sólo un resultado de la forma de vida que ha abrazado. Sospecho que voy a tener que trabajar duro hasta llevarle a esa creencia. Sus impulsos son muy profundos y le llevan hacia el auto-odio, cualquier herramienta que pueda encontrar le va a servir para castigarse a sí mismo.

Pero creo que hemos hecho un pequeño progreso en este día, mejor dicho, un avance microscópico. Sin embargo, siento que hay esperanza para su futuro.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Mis esperanzas iniciales de un paso hacia adelante parecen haber sufrido un cambio de paradigma.

Desde nuestra charla agradable y atractiva sobre el whisky de malta, mis sesiones con Christian Grey han sido difíciles, por decirlo sutilmente. Ha cancelado dos citas sin re-programación, se niega en redondo en llevar un diario, e insiste en que le llame Sr. Grey y no Christian, como le llamo ahora. No me sorprendería que decidiera poner fin a las sesiones.

Reflexionando sobre nuestras últimas citas, nuestras últimas conversaciones, cuando creía que estaba empezando a llegar a él, veo que hemos vuelto a retroceder, me temo que posiblemente llegue a cerrar este caso. No será la primera persona a la que he sido incapaz de alcanzar o ayudar, aunque algunas personas, simplemente, no quieren ser ayudados. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que este va a ser mi mayor fracaso. Sin duda he sido muy arrogante en creer que le estaba ayudando a salir adelante.

Leí en el periódico que ha adquirido un astillero, lo que asegura 3.000 empleos para la economía local. Es toda una desviación de su imperio de telecomunicaciones. Tenía conocimientos por mis anteriores investigaciones que él había comprado un buque de abastecimiento a principios de su carrera, pero esto era totalmente diferente, una nueva rama de negocio. Me pregunto qué le ha impulsado para llevar a cabo esta adquisición. Me temo que nunca lo sabré.

Medito sobre mis defectos como terapeuta mientras escucho la emisión por internet de las noticias a nivel mundial de la BBC, acompañado de un sándwich de carne asada y rábano para almorzar.

Soy consciente, por supuesto, que un terapeuta en cualquier disciplina, tiene que ser capaz de construir y mantener una delgada barrera invisible entre uno mismo y su cliente, de no ser así no sería bueno para ninguna de las dos partes. No hay duda de que el Sr. Grey ha despertado más que un interés profesional, tal es así que ha optado por mantener su distancia.

Así que estoy sorprendido y encantado cuando mi encantadora y querida recepcionista, Edna, me informa que acaba de hacer una cita para el mencionado Christian Grey, en una hora.

Me pregunto si vale la pena planear un tema: hay varias áreas de su vida, como unas cincuentas de hecho, que me gustaría sacar adelante, pero ahora lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para suponer que él va a conducir la discusión. O no, si se trata de uno de sus días comunicativos tengo varios temas posibles en la manga. Me encuentro con ganas de la pelea verbal que seguramente sobrevendrá.

A las 14:00, el intercomunicador zumba sobre mi escritorio.

_ El Sr. Grey acaba de llegar, doctor, Edna me informa.

Me pongo de pie para darle la mano al entrar en la habitación. Él está bien vestido, aparentemente tranquilo y en control.

_ Buenas tardes, Dr. Flynn.

_ Buenas tardes, Sr. Grey.

Le señalo su asiento y se sienta, elegantemente vestido en un Gucci.

_ Pido disculpas por la cancelación de dos citas recientemente, Dr. Flynn, afirma. He estado ocupado en otra cosa.

Estoy sorprendido de que ha iniciado la sesión con una disculpa, ese no es su estilo habitual, en absoluto. En todo caso, suele ser combativo, rozando la agresividad. A veces pasividad agresiva, pero esto es nuevo.

_ ¿En la compra de un astillero?

Él me mira sorprendido.

_ Ha estado haciendo su tarea, Dr. Flynn.

_ Simple coincidencia, Sr. Grey, compré un periódico y leí la noticia.

Parece afable, así que estoy dispuesto a mantener la conversación. No es que yo esté mucho al pendiente de sus negocios. Pero esto es un gran cambio de rumbo para usted.

Su rostro adquiere la mirada impasible, en blanco, ya he llegado a reconocerla, la usa cuando quiere ocultar sus sentimientos más profundos. Se remueve en su silla, intentando ocultar sus sentimientos, pero sé que he tocado una fibra sensible: interesante. Decido seguir con esta ventaja inesperada.

Me mira fijamente, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Es una de sus mejores armas, sin parpadear, sin nervios. Sin embargo, yo sé que es toda una fachada y no puedo dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Es simplemente una buena decisión de negocios, dice al fin.

_ Sí, por supuesto, la economía de la construcción naval está en auge en todo el mundo, mientras asiento con la cabeza sabiamente, sin una inflexión de sarcasmo en mi voz…

Levanta una ceja, es su única respuesta.

_ Bueno, estoy seguro de que si ha decidido explorar este nuevo sector, Sr. Grey, sus razones de peso tendrá, no es nada fácil la fabricación de buques pesados que zarpen hacia el Lejano Oriente.

Él no responde, está sopesando mi réplica verbal. Va a ser una de esas sesiones interesantes.

Pero luego se inclina hacia delante y pone su cabeza entre las manos. A excepción de nuestra última reunión improvisada cuando él me confesó sus últimos recuerdos sobre su madre biológica y el supuesto vínculo que creía haber desarrollado entre sus sumisas y su madre, esta es la vez que más vulnerable lo he visto. Me intriga saber porque se encuentra así. Me siento de nuevo, con la esperanza de que me dé una pista.

_ Me gusta construir cosas.

Él habla con voz tan baja que apenas puedo oírle. Luego se inclina hacia atrás y parece que tiene algún tipo de decisión interna: empieza a hablar.

_ ¿Qué sabe usted sobre el mercado de comercio, Dr. Flynn?

_ Bueno, según tengo entendido, es una forma de comprar materias primas a granel, como café, cacao, trigo o incluso oro con un contrato por un tiempo determinado, algo así como una especie de apuesta en contra del mercado de valores. El objetivo es comprar a un precio más barato y vender a mejor precio. Es una forma de juego, porque el precio puede subir o bajar.

_ Correcto, Dr. Flynn.

Hay otra pausa. Realmente pienso si hoy ha venido a darme una lección de economía mundial. Debo ser paciente.

_ Yo no cambiaría las materias primas o los mercados de futuros, Dr. Flynn. Mi compañía no tiene interés en ese tipo de... ¿cómo lo diría?... en esos juegos de azar. Quiero que mi empresa represente algo más que una manera de hacer dinero.

Interesante.

_ Continúe, le animo.

_ Es posible hacer grandes ganancias mediante la compra de todo el mercado de granos de café, por ejemplo, ya que si se llega a crear escasez de un producto de primera necesidad, sólo hay que esperar a la demanda mundial para que su precio se eleve y así garantizar las ganancias.

_ Por supuesto.

_ Si liquido todos mis bienes, podría comprar un 17% de la oferta mundial de trigo. Sólo yo podría forzar la subida de los precios hasta tal punto, que mi riqueza actual sería una cantidad insignificante al lado de los beneficios que tendría con esta operación.

Estoy consternado. ¿Es este su plan? Recuerdo que la definición de un negocio es obtener el mejor beneficio que se pueda, donde el costo personal o vidas destruidas, se cuenta simplemente como daños colaterales y de interés. Es sorprendentemente similar a la definición de un psicópata.

Los psicópatas no pueden tener empatía ni sentir remordimientos, por eso es que interactúan con las demás personas utilizándolas simplemente para conseguir sus objetivos, para la satisfacción de sus propios intereses.

Las características de un psicópata son: emociones superficiales y la falta de empatía, frialdad, encanto superficial, cualidades manipuladoras y egocentrismo. Los psicópatas tienden a crear códigos propios de comportamiento.

Concluyendo, podría aplicar todo esto al Sr. Grey. Pero un verdadero psicópata también carece de culpa, a menudo es irresponsable y puede mostrar una serie de comportamientos antisociales. El Sr. Grey, sin embargo, carga con más culpas de las que una persona pueda soportar fácilmente.

Tampoco creo que sus emociones sean superficiales, de hecho, diría que es todo lo contrario. Simplemente se ha convertido en un experto a la hora de ocultar sus emociones. Esta es una de sus características que hacen de él un formidable hombre de negocios.

Él me mira, me doy cuenta que está esperando una respuesta.

_ ¿Entonces va a comprar el 17% de la producción mundial de trigo?

_ No se puede comer el dinero, Dr. Flynn, contesta, con cansancio, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Admito que estoy teniendo algunos problemas para seguir su línea de pensamiento. No estoy seguro de lo que el Sr. Grey está pensando en estos momentos, mi intelecto está haciendo verdaderos saltos mortales para estar a su altura.

_ Los barcos van a entregar alimentos a todo el mundo, dice en voz baja.

Y de repente, estamos en la misma página.

_ Entiendo, tiene la intención de construir barcos para que transporten alimentos por todo el mundo, para ayudar a alimentar a la gente.

Se encoge de hombros, mirándome incómodo otra vez.

_ Tal vez. Sí.

_ Así que... esta nueva empresa, para usar sus palabras, va a ser constituida bajo unos fines de ética filantrópicos.

Él resopla con desprecio.

_ Yo no soy un filántropo, Dr. Flynn. ¡Soy un maldito millonario! No me va con… ¡humanidad... ni amor!

_ Estoy siendo sincero, Sr. Grey. Esa es una definición de un filántropo. Otra es "la iniciativa privada para el bien público". Eso parece adaptarse a usted, estoy al tanto de su financiación de las iniciativas agrícolas en WSUV.

_ Eso es un buen negocio, murmura, a la defensiva.

_ ¿De veras?

Él me regala su expresión de adolescente terco. Espero que mis hijos no desarrollen esa mirada o seré yo el de la terapia.

_ ¿Por qué le molesta que yo vea algo filantrópico en sus negocios?

_ Porque eso es una mierda.

_ ¿De veras?, repito mi pregunta, le veo como entorna sus ojos, negándose a contestar.

Bueno, no voy a dejar que se vaya otra vez, él está aquí por una razón y voy a llegar al fondo de ello aunque sea la última cosa que haga, que mirando la expresión de su rostro, ese puede ser el caso.

_ Usted es un filántropo, Sr. Grey. Por favor, dígame cómo va a utilizar todo esto, para auto flagelarse a sí mismo esta vez. Su boca se abre por la sorpresa, luego él presiona sus labios y se agarra los brazos de la silla con fuerza.

_ Los buques de carga puede llevar una gran cantidad de cosas de todo el mundo, no sólo comida. Y sin embargo, el alimento es su principal preocupación. Créame, Sr. Grey, usted lleva siete años de su vida trabajado duramente hasta llegar a este punto con un fin, por una causa. Usted no desea que otros sufran lo que sufrió, de eso trata la esencia misma de la filantropía. ¿Por qué es tan reacio a reconocer ese hecho?

_ ¡Porque no es un maldito hecho! ¡Es un negocio: eso es todo! ¡Joder, no sea condescendiente conmigo!

Su rostro es una máscara de furia.

_ ¡No sea condescendiente conmigo, Sr. Grey! le replico dejando ver también mi enfado. Hay un vínculo con su pasado y lo sabe, pero la razón por la que obstinadamente se niega a admitirlo es porque piensa que no hay nada humano en su cuerpo ni en sus sentimientos. Y... francamente, Sr. Grey, todo eso es mentira, una fachada... usted está lleno de sentimientos muy, pero que muy humanos.

Él abre la boca, pero la vuelve a cerrar, por una vez se queda en silencio. Se recuesta en la silla y me mira fijamente lleno de dudas. Hablo con más calma.

_ Bueno, lo siento, Christian, pero va a tener que enfrentar la verdad, tu verdad...que eres un buen hombre.

Necesita varios intentos para que él pueda hablar.

_ Yo nací siendo un hijo de puta, Dr. Flynn, y ahora soy uno más grande.

_ ¿Así que quieres que crea que tus buenas obras son totalmente accidentales?, ignoro que él no me llamó por mi nombre pero ya no doy marcha atrás desde este momento el pasará a ser Christian y yo John.

_ No estoy tratando de comprar mi camino al cielo, Dr. Flynn. Yo ya estoy condenado.

_ Entonces tal vez debería ver a un sacerdote y no un terapeuta, le respondo, con calma. Realmente, Christian, tengo que confesar que estoy disfrutando con todo este teatro, pero creo que el melodrama no es lo suyo.

Me mira y, a decir verdad, se ve un poco herido. Pero luego levanta una ceja y veo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_ ¿Melodramático? No me han llamado así antes.

_ Oh, estoy bastante seguro de que algo tiene, pero no en la cara. Esta vez, se ríe a carcajadas.

_ Bueno, eso puede ser cierto.

Su cuerpo se relaja y se afloja la corbata ligeramente.

_ Así que, aparte de hacer compras multimillonarias de la industria pesada, ¿qué más has estado haciendo?

_ Oh, lo de siempre, Dr. Flynn. Latigazos, follando, haciendo donaciones a la caridad.

_ ¿En ese orden?

Él sonríe.

_ No especialmente, aunque los azotes y follar generalmente van de la mano... no tanto lo otro.

_ No siempre los azotes y follar van de la mano, esa es solo tu experiencia.

La sonrisa se desvanece como la niebla en una mañana de verano.

_ Esa es la manera que me gusta.

_ Tengo curiosidad: ¿alguna vez has tenido relaciones sexuales con cualquiera de tus sumisas, o incluso cuando eras un sumiso, que no implicasen castigos corporales?

_ Ya veo a dónde va con esto, Dr. Flynn.

_ Qué maravilla, ¿significa que vas a responder a mi pregunta?

Frunce el ceño. Al final voy a tener yo pesadillas con el gesto típico de Grey.

Oh, estamos de vuelta al adolescente hosco, nunca está lejos.

_ No, Dr. Flynn, no lo voy a hacer.

_ ¿No te parece... un poco limitado, cuando se trata de explorar tu propia sexualidad, dejando de lado la de tus sumisas por un momento?

_ ¡Limitado! Dr. Flynn, he follado con muchas mujeres, de todas las formas posibles, por períodos más largos de tiempo, algo de lo que ni siquiera podría llegar a imaginar. Creo que he explorado jodidamente bien.

_ Bueno, por suerte para mí Christian, tengo un gran ancho de banda cuando se trata de poner en funcionamiento la imaginación. Pero lo que no entiendo ni comprendo, de nuevo, ¿cómo sabes que no te va a gustar... como le llamas... ¡ah, sí! sexo vainilla? No lo puedes saber si no lo has probado.

_ Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, Dr. Flynn.

_ Sí, de hecho, evitaste contestarme, como ahora.

Su impasible mirada en blanco está de vuelta.

_ Tal vez podría probarlo como un experimento.

_ No, Dr. Flynn, no lo haría.

_ ¿Por qué no, Christian?

_ Porque… hace una pausa. Porque lo necesito.

Por fin, estamos llegando a alguna parte.

Puedo decir que está angustiado otra vez, no deja de pasar su mano por el pelo, es un gesto tan característico cuando se siente acorralado.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque tengo que hacerlo

_ ¿Pero por qué?

_ ¡Porque no puedo castigarla a ella!

Él me grita las palabras, de pronto se pone de pie y toda la sangre ha desaparecido de su rostro.

_ Gracias por decírmelo, Christian. Por favor, siéntate, vamos a tomarnos un momento.

Sus ojos son los de un animal salvaje preso en una trampa, está totalmente vulnerable. Tengo que elegir mis palabras con mucho cuidado.

_ Yo te he presionado mucho esta tarde, Christian. Pero me parece que hoy hemos avanzado más que en las últimas sesiones que has tenido con los diferentes terapeutas en los últimos años. Decir en voz alta, lo que piensas, lo que sientes es un gran paso, créeme. No va a ser fácil resolver la maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos ingobernables, de hecho no sé si llegaremos hasta el final. Pero creo en ti, creo que estamos en el buen camino... utilizando una metáfora muy trillada, sólo me queda por decirte... que te puedo mostrar el camino, pero tú eres el que tienes que caminar. Sin embargo, para dar esos pasos hay que saber la dirección hacia dónde quieres ir. Creo que puedes elegir y que tu elección te haga feliz. Eso es lo más fundamental de la terapia, llegar hasta tu corazón. Decide dónde quieres estar en la vida, Christian. Ya has escogido ser un buen hombre. Ahora debes permitirte elegir ser feliz, también.

Su cara se transforma, pasa de la angustia a la derrota.

_ No sé cómo, me confiesa.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

_ Dr. Flynn, tiene cinco minutos antes de su próxima cita. Es el Sr. Grey. ¿Le apetece una taza de té?

Mi querida Edna se preocupa por mí. Mi recepcionista, lo digo con orgullo, tiene ese toque maternal conmigo y en el trabajo es muy meticulosa. Tiene ese aire tranquilo y afable que da alivio a muchas almas agitadas.

Personalmente, no puedo soportar ese tipo de recepcionista en las consultas que sólo dan citas como si estuvieran despachando pollo en la carnicería, desprovistas de cualquier sensibilidad hacia los pacientes como si fueran las mismísimas recepcionistas de Hipócrates, altivas y elevadas. Yo no quiero eso, prefiero una recepcionista que se encargue de mis citas con profesionalidad, pero que anteponga las necesidades del cliente antes de su propio sentido de la identidad.

Edna es una verdadera joya, y se ha convertido en mi misión mostrarle mi aprecio por ella todos los días. Pero hoy he aprendido una cosa curiosa sobre ella, a pesar de que es totalmente profesional, tiene una debilidad por uno de mis clientes. De hecho, sus ojos se vuelven bastante brumosos cuando se refiere a Christian Grey.

Me intriga. Siempre estoy en mi consulta y nunca la he visto interactuar así de esa forma, tengo curiosidad en saber por qué puede ser. ¿Por qué es madre? ¿Es porque él es, sin duda, un hombre increíblemente apuesto con una belleza casi sobrenatural? ¿O es porque ella siente que está roto y lleva su tristeza como un manto?

Por lo tanto, en este día en particular, he decidido dejar mi puerta entreabierta mientras espero la aparición del señor Grey.

Él llega un minuto antes, siempre puntual. Tan preciso con los horarios. El control es su disciplina.

_ Buenas tardes, Sra. Parsons, la saluda con voz suave y cortés. Siempre educado.

_ Buenas tardes, Sr. Grey. El Dr. Flynn le está esperando. Por favor, puede pasar.

¿Eso es todo?

Estoy decepcionado, me esperaba algún gesto que me revelara el porqué de la debilidad que siente hacia Grey y sus cincuenta tonos de mierda.

Los pasos de Grey en mi sala de consulta irradian poder latente y la energía cuidadosamente controlada. Él está en el modo de Director Gerente de una gran compañía. Lo he visto antes así, es lo que los mortales llamamos carisma.

Charisma: tiene una interesante etimología. En la definición teológica se denomina "carisma" a un don o talento que le ha sido concedido a un creyente, un poder divinamente conferido, el don de la gracia.

Proviene del griego "jarisma" y se refiere a la capacidad de ciertas personas de suscitar la admiración gracias a su magnetismo personal. Y de eso Grey rebosa por cada poro de su piel.

Lord Acton dijo la famosa frase: El poder tiende a corromper y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente. Grey es uno de los hombres más poderosos de negocios en los . hoy en día. Él no está dañado, es un sencillo filántropo, brillante en sus relaciones comerciales. Grey, sin embargo, diría que es un jodido corrupto de mierda.

Quiero profundizar un poco más sobre el origen de esta creencia. Creo que hay que tirar de la hebra desde su niñez, en cómo fue tratado, está tan intrínsecamente dentro de él aquella etapa, que ha llegado a creer que se mercería el castigo porque era malo, indigno de merecer amor. También tengo que estudiar meticulosamente aquella segunda etapa donde cuando era un adolescente conflictivo y fue seducido por una hembra dominante. Él cree que toda aquella ira reprimida, esa rebelión de adolescente que luchaba en su interior, le hacía ser malo y por lo tanto se merecía el castigo, justificando así la conducta de su Dominante.

Me gustaría que creara la conexión consigo mismo, entre los dos tipos de castigo, para ver los paralelos, pero hasta ahora no lo ha hecho, o no quiere dar este salto.

_ Buenas tardes, Christian.

_ John, buenas tardes.

Muy buen comienzo. Por fin dejamos a un lado los formalismos. Nos damos la mano y se sienta. Dios mío, ¿es una cita o una reunión de negocios? Siento que debería presentarle mi propuesta de negocios y esperar que le resulte de su agrado. Bueno, esa es una idea interesante. Esa es una buena vía para llegar a sus cincuenta sombras. ¿Sombras?

_ Bueno, Christian, sin duda tengo un tema en mente, pero si hay algo que quisieras hablar conmigo primero, por favor, es tu turno.

Levanta las cejas. Este no es mi comienzo habitual y veo que está expectante.

_ Estoy intrigado, John.

¿He despertado su curiosidad? Ah… ha picado el cebo.

_ Me gustaría ir, de nuevo, a una de nuestras conversaciones de hace un par de semanas. Cuando comenzaste a hablarme de la mujer que te sedujo cuando tenías 15 años. Y que al día de hoy la cuentas como una amiga.

_ Ella me conoce mejor que nadie. No quiero hablar de ella, John. Ahora no.

Frunzo el ceño. Gesto típico Dr. Flynn que dudo dé resultado.

_ ¿Qué quieres saber?

Todo, por supuesto.

Tengo que ensayar ese gesto más delante en el espejo. Hace milagros.

_ Vamos a empezar con una introducción, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Se mueve un poco en su asiento, incómodo con mi pregunta. Pero ¿por qué?

_ Seguramente puedes decirme su nombre, o tal vez, si lo prefieres podríamos llamarla... ¿Josephine?

_ No, no hace falta, me sonríe, luego suspira. Se llama... Elena.

_ ¿Y cómo conociste a Elena?

Duda.

_ Era un amiga de mis padres.

No me sorprende, los abusadores suelen estar estrechamente relacionados con sus víctimas.

_ ¿Y todavía la ves... como una amiga?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Tu familia tiene relación con ella?

Su expresión es testaruda, realmente no quiere contestar. Estoy contento cuando lo hace, ya que muestra que su confianza hacia mí está aumentando, aunque lentamente.

_ Sí.

Por eso no quería darme su nombre, ella sigue siendo parte del círculo íntimo de su familia. Interesante.

_ ¿Y ellos no son conscientes de que has tenido una relación sexual con ella?

_ ¡Vete a la mierda, no!

No, por supuesto que no.

_ ¿Qué crees que te dirían tus padres si se llegasen a enterar?

_ No lo harán.

_ ¿Pero si lo hicieran?

_ Ellos no se enteraron durante los seis años que estuvimos juntos, ¡joder! No se van a enterar ahora.

Es comprensible que esté a la defensiva, es el clásico comportamiento del abusado, tratando de justificar y proteger al abusador.

_ ¿No tienes una relación sexual con ella ahora?

_ Ninguna, solo negocios.

Esto me sorprende, no me habría imaginado integrar negocios y asuntos personales.

_ ¿Ah, sí?

Suspira.

_ Invertí en su... negocio. Soy un socio en la sombra. Es una mujer de negocios muy astuta.

_ Sí, estoy seguro de que es muy astuta, comenzó una relación sexual con un menor delante de las narices de sus padres, que para más detalle eran amigos de ella y nunca fue descubierta. Yo diría que astuta es un adjetivo que se queda corto para definirla.

_ El sarcasmo es la forma más baja de ingenio, gruñe.

_ En efecto, a excepción de que no estaba siendo sarcástico. ¿Aceptas que la relación era ilegal?

_ Sí, pero...

_ ¿Sí o no?, Christian. Es una pregunta simple.

Frunce el ceño y veo tensión alrededor de sus ojos. Hemos dado un salto fuera de su zona de confort, en el corazón mismo de sus problemas, en sus profundidades, se podría decir.

_ Sí, era ilegal ante los ojos de la ley, dice al fin, pero ella me ayudó. No me arrepiento de nada de eso.

_ Sí, ya lo veo. ¿Te arrepentirás si tus padres se enteraran?

Se recuesta en su silla, cruzando los brazos con una expresión de furia fría en la cara.

_ No lo harán.

_ Eso es lo que tú dices. Déjame ponerlo de otra manera, Christian: ¿por qué crees que la ley establece que las relaciones sexuales de un niño menor de 16 años es ilegal en el estado de Washington?

Se encoge de hombros.

_ Es un número arbitrario, en otros estados es 17 o 18, en Francia es a los 15. ¿Y qué?

_ ¿Crees que Elena sabía lo de la edad de consentimiento en ese momento?

_ Supongo que sí.

_ Así que sabía que estaba violando la ley. ¿Crees que traicionó la confianza de tus padres, al comenzar las relaciones sexuales con su hijo de 15 años, quien, según tu propia confesión estabas bien jodido en ese momento?

_ ¡Ella me ayudó, John! ¡Ya te lo he dicho!

_ Sí, sí… has repetido eso mismo varias veces, Christian, pero sería un cambio agradable que respondieras a la pregunta. ¿Tus padres lo verían como una traición a su confianza?

_ No puedo hablar por ellos, gruñe.

_ ¿Quieres decir que no vas a contestar porque sabes que tienes que admitir que la respuesta es sí?

Se pone de pie súbitamente.

_ Esto es jodidamente aburrido, John.

_ Como he dicho otras veces, Christian, eres libre de poner fin a nuestras reuniones en el momento que creas oportuno.

Pasea las manos por el pelo en señal de frustración. Le he llevado deliberadamente al rincón, lo he acorralado contra las cuerdas, yo lo sé y él lo sabe, y realmente no le gusta.

_ ¡No me importa lo que piensen los demás! grita. Elena me ayudó cuando nadie podía.

Es hora de darle un poco de espacio emocional.

_ ¿Dirías que Elena se dio cuenta de la pérdida de control que vivías en ese momento?

Él deja escapar un largo suspiro entre dientes.

_ Sí.

_ Dirías que se dio cuenta de tu baja autoestima, donde eras dubitativo, sufrías de falta de confianza y seguridad en ti, ¿por lo que probablemente siempre estuvieras a la defensiva fácilmente?

_ Sí, todas esas cosas. ¿Dónde quieres llegar?

_ ¿Sentiste que el castigo de Elena era justificado?

_ Sí, ella me obligó a dejar de beber y dejar de joder mi vida. Si yo bebía, ella se aseguraba de que no lo volviera a hacer.

_ ¿Dirías que te convertiste emocionalmente dependiente de ella?

Puedo ver que esta es una pregunta difícil para él, ya que no quiere creer que pueda depender de nadie. Le doy un poco de tiempo.

Finalmente, responde.

_ En ese momento, yo la necesitaba. Necesitaba lo que me podía dar... ella me podía tocar.

Interesante.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Suspira.

_ Sabía dónde me podía tocar. No creo que nunca hubiera sido capaz de experimentar...

Hace una pausa, las palabras se pega en la garganta.

_ ¿Sexo?

_ Sí, contesta con voz dura por la emoción contenida. Ella me dio una manera de salir adelante.

Y ahora, para el remate.

_ Christian, acabo de darte seis características de cuando tenías 15 años. Te reitero: eras ingenuo sexual y emocionalmente, por lo que estabas dispuesto a creer que Elena te benefició, te recuerdo que tenías baja autoestima, por lo que creías que merecías el castigo de Elena, y además aceptas que eras emocionalmente dependiente de ella. Estos son los seis marcadores de cómo una persona manipuladora elige a su víctima. Si lo deseas, puedo prestarte el excelente libro de George Simon, Piel de Cordero, que trata sobre el juego de la manipulación psicológica.

_ ¡Eso es un maldito golpe bajo! John, grita, la furia que surge a través de él.

Tal vez.

_ Aún la ves como tú salvadora, Christian, le digo en voz baja, pero hay otra definición para ella, era un pedófila depredadora.

Y llega a su punto de ruptura.

Jurando horriblemente, él se levanta y sale airadamente de mi consulta, dejándome envuelto en un silencio que parece reprenderme.

Me inclino hacia delante sobre la mesa, con la cabeza entre las manos. ¿He ido demasiado lejos? Se niega a aceptar que Elena ha construido una jaula emocional para él, llegando a tener completo control sobre su persona. He quitado de un golpe la estructura que él había creado sobre esta relación dejándole sin soporte, sin ofrecerle nada para reemplazarlo.

Pero tenía que tirar toda esa composición por tierra, no puede crecer y desarrollarse emocionalmente si no empieza a ver la verdad. Aun así, no estoy seguro de que mi presión y mi sondeo lo hayan ayudado hoy. Y tampoco estoy seguro de si va a volver.

Interrumpo mis reflexiones sobre mi fracaso al escuchar la voz de Edna.

_ ¿Está todo bien, doctor? El Sr. Grey salió con tanta prisa y antes de que la hora de la cita hubiera terminado.

_ Un desacuerdo, Edna. No le gustaba la dirección de nuestra discusión.

_ Ya veo, dice, y suspira. Pobre Sr. Grey.

Su tono es tan triste, me siento con la espalda recta y realmente la miro.

_ Usted parece tener una debilidad por el Sr. Grey, Edna.

Ella me encuentra con la mirada.

_ Como usted, doctor.

Estoy sorprendido, y entonces me doy cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. Sí, el Sr. Grey se ha convertido en más que un simple cliente. Me gustaría decir que es el síndrome de los médicos que tratan el síntoma y no la persona que se está muriendo. Me gustaría decirlo, pero rara vez es cierto. Por supuesto, en la práctica privada, uno tiene una cierta posibilidad de indulgencia en la medida que pasa el tiempo y por lo tanto tiene una mejor oportunidad de conocer realmente a su cliente.

Pero, sí, hay algo acerca de nuestro Sr. Grey. Tal vez es su negativa a ver alguna bondad en sí mismo, cuando es deslumbrantemente y tan evidente tanto para Edna como para mí, que la bondad y la decencia brillan fuera de él.

Sé que hay muchas, muchas personas que equiparan sus preferencias sexuales con métodos depravados y retorcidos, de hecho el Sr. Grey piensa eso mismo de él, pero nunca he conocido a un ser humano que se esfuerce tan duramente para ser bueno.

_ Tienes razón, Edna. Tengo una debilidad por el Sr. Grey. Pero me intriga saber por qué sientes lo mismo.

Su respuesta me sorprende.

_ Porque no cree merecer todo lo que tiene, por lo que nunca deja de tratar de ser un mejor hombre.

En efecto, tiene razón, pero...

_ Como has deducido esto, ¿cómo exactamente?

Edna me mira.

_ Lo lleva escrito en la cara.

_ Ah… es el aspecto después de todo.

Ella se enfada ligeramente.

_ ¡Por Dios, doctor! No de esa manera. Simplemente quiero decir... él tiene una manera de ver lo mejor de la gente…

Sí, incluso en esa desdichada mujer, Elena.

_ Pero no ve nada bueno en sí mismo, ¿verdad?, continúa Edna. Quiero decir, también, con su dinero y su hermoso rostro, se podría pensar que esperaría que la gente caiga sobre él, y tal vez sí, pero me he dado cuenta de que él trata a todos de la misma forma. Él es siempre amable, aunque un poco pasado de moda. ¿Alguna vez le dije que mi difunto esposo le gustaba reparar relojes?

_ Lo siento, ¿perdón?

_ Sí, era su hobby, lo absorbía durante horas. Yo no podía molestarle cuando estaba con todos esos pequeños engranajes y resortes. El Sr. Grey es así, repara hasta en los detalles más pequeños, y sabe que el engranaje más pequeño es importante. Ve y trata a todos por igual.

_ Ah, ya veo. Gracias, Edna.

Cuánta razón tiene. Y por ese motivo, sin duda, las empresas de Grey son tan exitosas, porque se valora el mínimo detalle. Para utilizar la metáfora de Edna, ve cada engranaje esencial. Tal vez por eso él piensa tan poco de sí mismo, él sabe que tiene piezas que faltan, piezas de su pasado que no puede recordar, la empatía, es vagamente consciente de que le falta.

Y, por supuesto, el vacío emocional que él ha llenado, que ha sido llenado por él, y por la mujer que lo manipula todavía.

Se niega a verlo, y entiendo por qué. Si él tiene que admitir que Elena fue una influencia negativa, entonces todo su mundo, cuidadosamente construido se derrumbará. A menos que... a menos que algo o alguien puede reemplazar eso.

Por primera vez en mi reciente trato con Christian Grey, no soy optimista.

Edna se gira antes de irse.

_ Oh, por cierto, doctor, la Sra. Flynn me pidió que le recuerde que tiene que recoger el esmoquin de la tintorería para el sábado.

_ ¿El sábado?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y me sonríe.

_ Está puesto en su calendario, Dr. Flynn... la recaudación de fondos donde la Sra. Flynn se ha involucrado. Algo que ver con el apoyo a las madres que tiene hijos que son adictos a las drogas... er... creo que se llama, ahora lo era... oh sí, Afrontarlo juntos.

Sí, recuerdo vagamente, una de las nuevas obras de caridad de Rhian donde se ha involucrado. Odio ir a estos eventos, un montón de gente rica que destella por su dinero. El tedio hasta la saciedad, odiosas conversaciones y fingidos gestos. Lo suficiente, como para llevar a un hombre a beber.

_ Gracias, Edna. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

_ Olvidar muchas citas, doctor, contesta con una sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

_ Ellos saltaron en su alfombra mágica y se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos.

- ¡Vuelve pronto!, dijo la Sra. Luna.

-Sí, contestó Herbert Ratón.

-¡Pronto tendremos brócoli con chocolate!

El Sr. y la Sra. Ratón prometieron volver pronto. Pero seguramente no llegarían a tiempo del brócoli con chocolate. ¡Menuda aventura que habían vivido!

_ ¡Léelo otra vez, papá! ¡Léelo de nuevo!, pidió Connor, tirando de mi chaqueta.

Aidan asiente con la cabeza, mirando con seriedad mientras chupaba el borde de la pequeña manta.

_ Me temo que tengo que salir con mamá, muchachos, les digo por desgracia.

La tristeza no es fingida, prefiero quedarme aquí con ellos, leer historias sobre los ratones que visitan la luna en una alfombra mágica, que asistir a una tediosa fiesta de millonarios excéntricos para recaudar fondos, por muy digna que sea la causa.

_ ¡No te vayas, papá!, me pide Connor, sacando el labio inferior en señal de mal humor, un gesto que sin duda ha heredado de su madre.

_ La Sra. Olsen se lo leerá, estoy seguro, le digo, tratando de apaciguarles ya que veo que la rabieta se avecina.

_ ¡Nooooo! ¡Ella no hace las voces correctamente!, se queja Connor.

Los chicos miran distraídos a la puerta y me vuelvo para ver a Rhian que nos mira con una sonrisa paciente en su rostro.

_ Estás muy guapa, mamá, dice Connor, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Aidan asiente.

_ Como una princesa. Resplandeciente. Papá se parece a un pingüino.

Eso es cierto, estoy usando una chaqueta de cena, que me niego a llamar esmoquin.

Los chicos tienen ese acento americano, al igual que su madre. Me toma por sorpresa a veces y tengo que recordar que yo soy el raro aquí. Yo tomo mi baño, no una ducha, pongo mermelada en mi tostada, no sirope. Y por supuesto no tomo café, tomo té.

La costa oeste de Estados Unidos se ha convertido en mi casa, pero a veces me siento como un extraño, un extranjero. Y, en ocasiones, me hace cuidar mis expresiones británicas un poco más, totalmente cierto aunque no lo crea.

_ Creo que papá se ve muy guapo, dice Rhian, para nada parece un pingüino. Ella me sonríe y luego susurra, se parece más al Sr. Darcy, con una esposa exigente.

_ Sra. Darcy tiene un gusto impecable, le contesto entusiasmado y porque no confesarlo, totalmente enamorado.

Ella besa y da las buenas noches a los chicos y entrega las riendas a la Sra. Olsen, y nos dirigimos hacia el coche.

_ Yo lo llevo hasta allá, tú conduces de vuelta, le ofrezco.

_ ¡Aja!, no voy a caer en eso, John, dice ella, de manera uniforme.

_ Tiro una moneda: cara conduces, cruz yo no conduzco.

_ Muy divertido, Flynn.

_ Gracias, doc. ¡Vale!, cara: tú conduces, cruz: yo conduzco.

Lanzo la moneda. Aterriza. Cruz. Por supuesto. ¿Tenían alguna duda? Me lanza una sonrisa de superioridad, mientras se ajusta el cinturón de seguridad.

_ Esa moneda está defectuosa, me quejo, pero su sonrisa es implacable.

_ Tendrás que aguantarte, doc.

_ Ya sabes, esta es tu cosa de caridad, Rhian. Me estás arrastrando a esa fiesta, por lo menos debería tener la opción de beber hasta entrar en estado de coma, creo que es lo justo.

_ No seas tan británico, John. Sólo pretendo que, en realidad, disfrutes, me dice sonriendo.

_ Sí, querida. _¿Ven? Yo siempre tengo la última palabra_.

Nunca discuto con mi bella esposa. Me gusta que mis testículos sigan donde actualmente residen.

Ella me dirige hacia Bellevue y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, nos unimos a una línea de limusinas, la mayoría con marcas extranjeras. Nuestra camioneta está desesperadamente fuera de lugar, con el muñeco de un niño y varios juguetes esparcidos por el asiento de atrás. No es que me importe, pero me hace pensar que la noche será tediosa hasta la saciedad y un montón de gente rica que se vanagloriarán de su dinero.

_ Sé lo que estás pensando, doctor, dice Rhian. Pero, realmente, es por una buena causa, ayudar a los niños. Además, te dará una buena oportunidad de establecer contactos.

_Alerta. ¡Dios no lo quiera!_

_ Todavía sé lo que estás pensando, doctor, sigue sonriendo.

_ Ustedes son todos cerebros, mi amor, y yo soy sólo belleza.

Ella me empuja a un lado y menciona una serie de repercusiones si sigo estando de ese humor. El realineamiento de mis testículos es una de sus sugerencias.

_ Voy a sonreír de tal forma, que me lesionaré hasta la mandíbula, mi malvada pero hermosa bruja, respondo rápidamente.

_ Sí, lo harás, John, contesta ella vehementemente, y sé que no está bromeando.

Un criado abre la puerta de Rhian y otro toma las llaves de mi mano, miro irritado el R8 Spyder que acaba de pararse detrás de nosotros, no creo que algún día tenga la oportunidad de conducir un coche de esa gama.

Una alfombra de color verde oscuro iluminada por las luces de hadas diminutas lidera el camino hacia una amplia marquesina cubierta. Dos enormes esculturas de hielo, un macho y una hembra nos saludan, sus cuerpos están tapados con hojas de árboles, parece que el tema de decoración es muy forestal, por lo que veo.

_ ¿No me dijiste que era para niños?, le pregunto.

_ Por supuesto. Bueno, las madres y los niños, donde las madres tienen un problema con las drogas.

Siento un escalofrío que comienza en mi cuello y se abre camino por mi espalda, hace que tire nerviosamente de mi pajarita.

_ Argg… bien… ¿Cuál es el nombre de la asociación?, pregunto con la esperanza de que no va a decir lo que creo que va a decir.

_ Afrontarlo juntos, dice. La Dra. Treveylan es la anfitriona de esta noche, realmente te va a gustar. John, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

Me he parado en seco en medio del verde pasillo lleno de luminosas hadas.

_ Tenemos que irnos, Rhian, le digo, abruptamente.

_ ¡Cómo! ¿Por qué? Si acabamos de llegar.

Me mira con asombro.

_ En serio, Rhian. No te puedo decir.

Ella me mira desconcertada y suspira.

_ ¡Oh! ¿La confidencialidad de algún paciente?

_ Algo así, murmuro rápidamente.

Ella no discute, que Dios la bendiga, nos damos la vuelta para irnos inmediatamente y chocamos con Christian Grey.

_ ¿Te marchas ya, John?, pregunta levantando una ceja y ocultando cuidadosamente una sonrisa.

Por su expresión creo que él ha estado escuchando nuestra breve conversación.

_ Buenas noches, Christian, contesto manteniendo mi voz neutral. Sí, de repente me di cuenta de tengo otra cita en otro lugar. Estoy seguro que lo entiendes.

Él me mira y siento como Rhian me está mirando con perplejidad.

_ Bueno, tal vez puedas cancelar esa otra cita y decides que sí puedes quedarte a disfrutar de esta fiesta y de paso me presentas a tu esposa.

Oh, yo no esperaba eso. Al final voy a ser yo el que va a necesitar terapia.

Puedo ver en la cara de Rhian que ella lo ha entendido todo muy rápidamente.

_ Rhian, te presento al Sr. Christian Grey, Christian, esta es mi querida esposa Rhian.

_ Encantado de conocerla, Sra. Flynn, saluda con cortesía a la antigua.

Su formalidad lo hace sonar más como de 75 que de 25.

Rhian toma su mano y la sacude, sonriendo cortésmente.

_ Es un placer, Sr. Grey.

Estoy enormemente perplejo, soy consciente de que Rhian ha adivinado que es, con toda probabilidad, un cliente mío, pero él no parece preocupado por este hecho. Él quiere que nos quedemos. _¿Por qué?_

Antes de tener la oportunidad de decir una palabra más, se oye un grito agudo y giro repentinamente con miedo de que alguien haya sido apuñalado con un tenedor de pastel antes de que hayamos llegado a los postres.

Un tornado vestido de verde se lanza hacia Christian. Espero que su mecanismo de defensa entre en juego y se haga a un lado pero no lo hace.

Él la atrapa mientras se abalanza sobre él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo alcanza hasta para besarle la mejilla.

Él está sonriendo.

Ella debe ser Mia. Me intriga.

_ Christian, ¿dónde está Taylor? He encontrado una página web que es para gente gay, ex-marines. Creo que le va a encantar.

_ Vine solo, responde de manera uniforme, y ella lo golpea pesadamente sobre el hombro.

_ Eres un aguafiestas, Christian, se queja.

Les puedo decir por el tono de su voz que todo esto es parte de su interacción regular, no es un espectáculo que estén montando para mí. Y estoy intrigado al ver que ella lo toca y él no retrocede. Interesante. Va a ser muy útil verlo interactuar con otras personas.

Se separa de su hermana y se vuelve hacia mí y Rhian, otra vez.

_ Mia, me gustaría que conocieras el Dr. y la Sra. Flynn: John y Rhian. Mia, ella es mi hermana pequeña.

_ ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Son amigos tuyos?, pregunta asombrada.

Estoy intrigado para ver cómo va a responder a esta pregunta.

_ John es mi psicólogo y acabo de conocer a Rhian, su esposa.

Oh. No me esperaba eso: dos veces en pocos minutos, me ha sorprendido. Por alguna razón, quiere que conozca a su familia. ¿Por qué?

_ Christian, no te hagas el gracioso, bufa. Después de darnos la mano, centra su atención en una joven con expresión hosca de su misma edad, lleva puesto un vestido que no es nada atractivo. El color menta tampoco le favorece nada. Pero una sonrisa en su rostro podría ayudar.

Pero entonces ella mira con malicia a Christian, y tengo que admitir que una sonrisa no hace absolutamente nada para ayudar a esta joven, que por desgracia, no tiene atractivo.

_ Hola, Christian, saluda simplemente, pero puedo notar que está con ganas de arrojarse a él. Tal vez las experiencias de Christian con las mujeres son correctas, lo ven y se lanzan.

Él da un pequeño paso hacia atrás y se limita a decir, Lily, entonces se aleja entre la multitud, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia mí a medida que se aleja.

La joven hace una mueca y Mia pone los ojos en blanco.

_ A Lily le gusta Christian desde siempre, explica sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero no sé si mi hermano será gay o lo que sea, pero lo único cierto es que no está interesado en Lily.

Su tono es exasperado. Lily al escucharla sale corriendo levantando una nube de volantes a su alrededor. No había visto nada parecido desde lo que el viento se llevó.

Mia la mira por un momento y luego se vuelve hacia mí.

_ ¿Eres realmente el psiquiatra de Christian?

Abro la boca para responder, pero soy demasiado lento.

_ Está bien, no tiene que decirme nada. Pero en realidad le tiene que caer bien. Porque a Christian no le cae bien nadie. Y nunca me presenta a alguien, usted es diferente. Quiero decir, él no es grosero ni nada, pero él no suele presentar a la gente a no ser porque realmente les gusta. Es simplemente eso. Deseo que piense que él es bueno, ya que lo es, ¿verdad, doctor Flynn?

Luego mueve su cabeza de nuevo.

_ Sé que no puedes contestar eso tampoco. Pero es el mejor hermano. Quiero decir, es un gran hermano, Elliot es genial, también. Él es nuestro hermano mayor. Pero Christian siempre ha tenido tiempo para mí, incluso cuando yo era una niña. Nunca se ha aburrido o impacientado conmigo, ella suspira. ¡Oh, bueno! Disfruten de la fiesta. Le diré a mamá y papá que están aquí. Espero que se encuentre con ellos más tarde.

Ella comienza a revolotear para marcharse, entonces regresa rápidamente.

_ Es el cumpleaños 26 de Christian la próxima semana, comenta por encima del hombro. Estoy tratando de persuadirlo para hacer una fiesta. ¿Quieren venir?

Ella no me da tiempo para responder antes de que se pierda en la multitud.

Rhian la observa, mirando un poco desconcertada.

_ Bueno, eso fue... interesante.

_ Sí, pero no tanto.

_ Entonces, estás tratando al misterioso Christian Grey. Estoy de acuerdo con su hermana, John. Creo que le gustas.

Yo no digo nada y me besa en la mejilla.

_ Y él es casi tan guapo como tú.

Dios, amo a esta mujer.

Nos llevaron a nuestra mesa, llena de médicos y sus cónyuges. Rhian se divierte, pero me parece que estoy prestando escasa atención a la animada conversación. En cambio, estoy mirando a Christian Grey. Pronto queda claro que él no está aquí por motivos de placer, él está trabajando. Está haciendo contactos, como Rhian me sugirió antes a mí. Una palabra aquí, un apretón de manos por allá. Tiene razón, él lee muy bien el lenguaje corporal. Cuando alguien se acerca demasiado se desliza, cuando una mujer se lanza él está preparado, y cuando es alguien que no quiere hablar, cortésmente se aleja sin ofender. Él parece indiferente a todo y a todos, a excepción de su familia.

Y luego un hombre alto de unos 30 años, con cabello ondulado y rubio se le acerca y le golpea ligeramente en el hombro. Por segunda vez en la noche, una verdadera sonrisa ilumina la cara de Christian. Él se transforma, y yo sé que es porque le gusta esta gente. Supongo que el hombre es Elliot, su hermano mayor.

Por detrás se acerca una mujer madura muy atractiva, quien seguramente es su madre. Ella lo toca suavemente en el brazo, y él se inclina para besarla en la mejilla. Una vez más, su sonrisa es sincera, pero él se contiene de tener una intimidad real. No hay abrazo. Cuando ve al hombre que supongo debe ser su padre, se dan la mano, sonriendo como a los demás. Siempre sonriendo, nunca tocando.

Está claro que ama a su familia, al igual que también está claro que la única persona que no anda con pies de plomo a su alrededor es Mia. Es una imagen fascinante de su vida familiar. Él los ama a ellos y ellos le aman a él. Él los conoce, pero ellos no lo conocen a él.

Y sin embargo... y sin embargo, a pesar de su evidente amor por los demás, Christian es un hombre infeliz. Probablemente él no se referiría así de sí mismo, él se describiría a sí mismo como una persona rota. No estoy de acuerdo. Hemos tenido muchas discusiones sobre el tema, muchas, pero sin embargo parecen pocas, porque aún no he sido capaz de convencerle de su bondad innata.

Lo veo en esta fiesta, él camina hacia la luz por un momento, sonriendo y hablando con la gente, y luego da un paso atrás en su soledad, su reserva de la oscuridad. Se mueve de mesa en mesa, haciendo lo correcto, diciendo las palabras correctas, pero está siempre en la periferia, rechazando la atención. Y, sin embargo, a medida que lo miro, mis ojos son atraídos por él como si fuera el amo de la marioneta, moviendo los hilos de todos. Tal vez sea cierto, tiene carisma. Murmullos lo siguen alrededor de la carpa: _Sí, es él, es Christian Grey. Dicen que es gay, dicen que es célibe, dicen que tiene una esposa loca escondida en el ático, y dicen que está loco, dicen... dicen..._

Los rumores continúan, debe escucharlos, pero hace caso omiso de todos ellos.

Y me pregunto si yo le hago algún bien después de todo. Él está atormentado por su pasado y yo estoy obsesionado por las palabras de Theodor Adorno: El horror está más allá del alcance de la psicología. Quizá tengas razón, señor Adorno.

Después de la comida, me sorprende ver a Christian en la pista de baile. Él nunca me ha mencionado su interés en el baile. Los ojos de Rhian se unen a los míos.

_ Es muy gracioso, dice en voz baja, mientras da vueltas con su hermana alrededor de la pista.

_ Sí, es un hombre sin complejos.

_ Pero muy triste, dice ella.

No estoy en desacuerdo.

_ Vamos a bailar John, me pide de repente. Vamos a ver si tus dos pies izquierdos han sufrido un milagro y te has convertido en Fred Astaire.

_ ¿Y lo dudas?, le pregunto. Te haré saber que hablan sobre mis pezuñas en tres continentes.

_ Sí, dice ella, secamente.

Me lleva a la pista de baile, y la guío través de la multitud, lo que demuestra que aún no recuerdo los pasos. ¡Maldito, Sr. Darcy!

Llego a mi límite cuando Mambo Italiano comienza a sonar y Rhian es llevada voluntariamente a la pista por un médico de Portland quien sabe poco. Felizmente renuncio. Y miro.

Christian baila sin esfuerzo, deslizándose por el suelo, sin dejar de coincidir con el ritmo, la imagen de la facilidad. Excepto que yo lo conozco mejor, él se conoce mejor. Él baila con su hermana, con su madre y con su abuela. Nadie más. Ni siquiera con Lily la fea. Pobre chica.

Hasta que una mujer atractiva envuelta en un negro vestido de satén se acerca a él. Espero que el dé un paso atrás, pero no lo hace. Ella pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la acerca a su cuerpo. El gesto es sorprendentemente íntimo y se nota que hay un previo conocimiento. Entonces me doy cuenta, la mujer es Elena. Su antigua Dominatrix, la mujer que le robó la virginidad a los 15 años, la mujer que influye en sus patrones de pensamiento y comportamientos hasta el día de hoy, tanto si lo sabe o como si no.

Admito que a mí mismo que me ha impactado. Yo sabía que él todavía la veía, pero él la llamó socia de negocios. Y aquí está, en la recaudación de fondos de su madre, siendo la persona de confianza dentro de su círculo familiar.

Observo más de cerca. Su abrazo es posesivo, como si ella tuviera derecho sobre él. Ninguna otra mujer, salvo su familia, ha bailado con él. Es como si estuviera declarando: yo puedo y sólo yo. Sólo yo puedo darle lo que necesita. Es mío. Y me dan escalofríos. Él todavía es su esclavo.

Mis reflexiones sombrías son interrumpidas, por suerte.

_ Buenas noches, Dr. Flynn. Soy Grace Trevelyan, madre de Christian. Estoy muy contenta de conocerle.

Me pongo de pie para darle la mano y ofrecerle un asiento.

_ Fue un detalle por parte de usted y su esposa unirse a nosotros esta noche, es una causa que vale la pena y que está muy cerca de nuestros corazones, como estoy seguro que usted puede imaginar, después de lo que Christian debe haberle contado.

Me abstengo a hablar, pero ella me sonríe y continúa.

_ Sé que no puede hablar conmigo Dr. Flynn, al menos si se trata de Christian, pero mi marido y yo queríamos que supiera que... que estamos muy contentos de conocerle. Christian ha tenido muchos terapeutas estos años, pero nunca ha estado tan unido con ninguno como claramente está con usted. Gracias.

Me aclaro la garganta, preguntándome cómo responder a su discurso. Ella me ahorra el trabajo.

_ Christian es un bailarín maravilloso, ¿verdad?

_ Sí, realmente lo es.

_ Oh, por cierto. Debería escucharlo tocar el piano. Aún conservo esperanzas una vez que... bueno, no importa. Me encanta verlo bailar, creo que debe haber aprendido esos movimientos de su padre. Él ha estado viniendo a nuestros eventos para recaudar fondos desde que era un niño. ¡Oh, mire, está bailando con Elena! ¡Ella es tan buena para él!, ella es la única persona ajena a la familia con la que baila. Bueno, en realidad es como de la familia, ella lo conoce desde que era un niño. Bueno, desde que tenía siete u ocho años. Siempre ha tenido un interés especial en él, tienen una estrecha amistad.

Me agarro a los lados de la silla, horrorizado por lo que ha dicho. Esta mujer conoce a Christian desde que tenía ocho años. Ella debe haberlo visto, lo ha preparado durante años. De repente, mi Terminator interior quiere aparecer. Me trago la bilis, mis años de práctica como médico me permite parecer tranquilo, exteriormente. Aunque por dentro estoy todo lo contrario. Estoy encendido a punto de volatizarme.

_ ¿Ella tiene hijos propios?

_ ¿Elena? No. Creo que prefiere a mis hijos, contesta la Dra. Trevelyan, con una suave sonrisa.

¡Oh Dios!

El jefe de camareros la reclama y la Dra. Trevelyan pone los ojos en blanco.

_ Le ruego me disculpe, Dr. Flynn. El deber llama.

Es perturbador. Durante diez años, esta mujer ha tenido un total conocimiento y control sobre la vida de Christian. Y, sin embargo, debo recordar que él se separó de ella cuando tenía 21 años, cuando eligió tomar el papel de dominante y dejar de ser su sumiso. Debió de tener una gran determinación y resistencia de su parte. La idea me da esperanza porque él quiere cambiar.

Puedo trabajar con eso.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

La piedad no existiría

Si no hiciéramos a alguien pobre

Y la misericordia lugar no tendría

si todos fuesen tan felices como nosotros.

El miedo compartido trae paz,

hasta que los amores egoístas crecen.

Entonces una trampa se urde en la crueldad

Y extiende con cuidado sus cebos.

Reflexiono sobre estas palabras de William Blake, "The Human Abstract" mientras me siento en mi escritorio. ¿Podemos juzgar sólo la alegría si sólo hemos medido el dolor? ¿Somos sólo misericordiosos porque la gente necesita ayuda? ¿Significa que el miedo mutuo o el placer mutuo aún unen a Christian Grey con Elena Lincoln?

Me siento. Pienso. No llego a ninguna conclusión.

Sigo escuchando la voz de la madre de Christian haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Le pregunté si Elena tenía hijos, la respuesta de Grace me dejó helado: Creo que ella prefiere a mis hijos.

De hecho lo hizo, Dra. Trevelyan. Y todavía lo hace. Ella no va a dejar que se vaya. Ella no va a dejarlo en libertad.

Durante siete años, Elena esperó su momento. Siete años esperó a que el hijo varón, Christian, cumpliese los 15. La idea me pone enfermo. Christian todavía cree que ella lo ayudó. Me siento derrotado. Él quiere cambiar pero ¿puede progresar si él sigue creyendo que ella fue su salvación?

Y si fuera capaz de admitir que ella es la culpable de su psique dañada, ¿cómo afectaría la relación con su familia? Ellos la ven como uno más, confían en ella como un amado miembro de su círculo íntimo.

¡Dios, pero que idiota soy! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Por supuesto! Esta es exactamente la razón por la que se mantiene distanciado de su familia, especialmente de su madre. Él no puede rechazar a Elena sin rechazar a su madre. Si él rompe su relación con Elena, habría preguntas… preguntas que no quiere contestar o incluso admitir. Él entiende en algún nivel, que su relación con esa mujer estuvo mal, pero al admitirlo le haría daño a su madre. Él va a tolerar cualquier tipo de dolor para sí mismo, como Elena se lo demostró con determinación y en varias ocasiones durante los últimos años, pero no va a tolerar más dolor para las personas que ama.

Admite que trajo tanto dolor a sus padres durante sus años de adolescencia, que se niega a hacerlo de nuevo por librarse de la Sra. Lincoln.

Pero no, eso es demasiado simplista. Él no acaba de decidirse a dejarla ir. Todos necesitamos un confidente, una persona que conozca nuestro verdadero yo. Mi querida Rhian cumple ese papel conmigo. Christian sigue creyendo que Elena Lincoln hace lo mismo por él.

Zumba mi intercomunicador y el tono maternal de Edna flota en el aire.

_ El Sr. Grey, ha llegado a verle, doctor.

_ Gracias, Edna. Hágale pasar.

Él entra de una zancada en la habitación, su expresión cuidadosamente educada pero en sus ojos veo cautela.

_ Buenos días, John.

_ Buenos días, Christian. Por favor, toma asiento.

Él coloca sus largas piernas con elegancia y se encuentra con mi mirada firmemente. Me pregunto, ridículamente, si él practica para no parpadear. Si es así, sus ojos deben estar tan secos como el desierto de Gobi. Sé por qué sus defensas son mayores de nuevo, conocí a su familia.

Y así comenzamos nuestra danza, dos pasos adelante y uno atrás.

_ Disfruté mucho conociendo a tu familia.

Se encoge de hombros.

_ Todo el mundo lo hace.

Su trasfondo salta a la vista: todo el mundo disfruta de conocerles porque son buenos, yo no lo soy.

_ Pero debo disculparme, no me di cuenta de que el evento fue organizado por tu madre. No me hubiera atrevido a ir si lo hubiera sabido.

Él se limita a agitar su mano.

_ Estoy al tanto de eso, John. Me alegro de que los conocieras.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Él mira sorprendido, tal vez incluso un poco confundido.

_ ¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?

Evitar responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

_ Mantienes tu vida tan limitada, que esperaba que ibas a jalar de las orejas a ese conductor terriblemente apático que tienes.

_ Sí, Taylor no es famoso por su elocuencia. Pero de todas formas, anoche llegué conduciendo yo.

_ ¡Ah, por supuesto! El Spider R8. Conducir, planear, volar tu helicóptero, navegar con tu barco, todos los deportes de adrenalina. El kickboxing también, me imagino, hasta cierto punto.

Se encoge de hombros. Un sofisticado gesto de él. Otro gesto típico Grey.

_ Todos esos deportes necesitan tener enfoque mental y utilizar energía. Ayuda.

_ Y nada barato.

Él parpadea. ¡Ajá!, un punto para el médico de Dedham.

_ No, el kickboxing.

_ ¿A pesar del instructor ex-olímpico?

_ No de esa manera. Bastille es el mejor.

Sí, lo mejor de todo. Todo lo que el dinero puede comprar. No mencionamos las cosas que no se pueden comprar.

_ Y la música, le sugiero.

_ Sí, la música tiene encantos para calmar mi pecho salvaje.

_ ¿Algo extravagante, Christian?

_ En realidad no.

_ ¿Por ejemplo?

_ La novia de luto, una tragedia.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Una de las citas desde la apertura de esta obra del dramaturgo británico, William Congreve, es que la música tiene encantos para calmar el pecho salvaje.

_ Y también me has mencionado que te gusta el arte.

_ Para mirar. No puedo dibujar una mierda.

_ Mencionaste en una sesión anterior que has adquirido varias obras. ¿Has comprado algo recientemente?

Por alguna razón se mueve incómodamente en su asiento. Christian raramente se agita. Sin quererlo, he tocado la fibra sensible.

_ Da la casualidad, que sí.

Espero.

Él espera.

Esperamos bastante.

_ Tu reticencia me hace curioso, Christian.

_ ¿El dilema del doctor?

_ Muy divertido.

Suspira.

_ Es una obra de principios del siglo XV por Nicolo da Voltri.

_ ¿De?

Finalmente se encuentra con mi mirada intrigada.

_ La Madonna con el Niño.

Levanta las cejas y espera a que ate cabos. Me pongo un poco inquieto pero no le sigo la corriente para complacerlo.

_ ¿No es una Piedad?

Por un breve momento él me mira, y luego una risa ahogada, sale de mala gana de él.

_ Deberías estar en esa maldita etapa, John.

Mi primer paso sería irme de la ciudad si no puedo ayudar a este hombre.

_ Cuéntame un recuerdo feliz de tu infancia, Christian.

Frunce el ceño, su temperamento se balancea con luz de advertencia color ámbar incluida.

_ ¿Para qué diablos vas a usar eso?

Bueno la verdad, es condenadamente evidente. El hombre gasta millones en el último monumento hecho a la madre y su hijo. Seguramente, recordando un momento feliz, recordando cómo ser feliz. Es importante reforzar un sentido de valor o de paz. Muchos terapeutas piden a los clientes que repitan afirmaciones positivas como una forma de aumentar su sentido de autoestima, hasta el punto que se convierte en una nueva conducta aprendida. El propósito es anular los sentimientos negativos previamente establecidos.

Sé de esto, Christian lo sabe, pero él no quiere jugar este juego. Eso en sí mismo es interesante. En su interior, no cree que se merezca volver a aprender a ser feliz.

Recojo mi pluma para tomar notas.

_ ¿Qué estás escribiendo? se asoma, tratando de leer mis anotaciones al revés.

_ Una lista de compras.

_ ¿Qué?

Levanto la vista.

_ Christian, así es como funciona: hago una pregunta, porque tiene un propósito, no para mi propia diversión. Me limitaré a pedirte que me des la cortesía de una respuesta, de lo contrario ambos estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Y calculo que hasta el momento tu actitud evasiva te ha costado la friolera cantidad de $ 23.000. De acuerdo con mis propias tarifas.

Su boca se tuerce porque no sabe si sentirse divertido o irritado. Probablemente está un poco de ambos.

_ Está bien. Aspen.

_ ¿Aspen?

_ Sí.

_ Quiero saber más sobre Aspen.

Cierra los ojos y mira hacia abajo.

_ Nuestros padres nos llevaron a esquiar. Yo tenía seis años la primera vez y Elliot casi nueve. Mia aún no estaba con nosotros. Recuerdo que me gustaba la nieve. Era diferente que la nieve de aquí, más seca.

_ Polvo de diamante.

_ ¿Sabes esquiar, John?

_ He llegado a revolcarme con dos tablas de madera, pero no, no diría que eso es esquiar.

Una pequeña sonrisa provoca pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y parte de la tensión se alivia de sus hombros.

_ Elliot estaba enojado porque yo esquiaba con más facilidad que él. Pensó que por ser mayor él debería ser mejor en eso.

Se encoge de hombros.

_ Lo cual volvió loca a nuestra madre.

_ ¿Cómo es eso?

_ Porque yo casi volaba al final del tercer día. Yo no tenía miedo y...

Se detiene.

Sin miedo.

Los músculos de su cara parecen congelarse.

_ Nunca he tenido miedo al dolor físico, dice en voz baja.

No, por cierto. Es el dolor mental lo que le tortura.

_ ¿Qué más te gusta de Aspen?

Toma una respiración profunda.

_ El espacio. La nieve. Todo parecía tan... limpio. Fresco. Cuando nevaba, era como si todo fuera nuevo otra vez. Sí, sé cómo suena eso John. Todos los pequeños secretos sucios cubiertos bajo una capa blanca. ¡Qué jodido cliché!

No voy a dejar que se desvíe.

_ ¿Pero tienes buenos recuerdos de allí?

_ Sí.

_ Dime uno.

Él se inclina hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, la frente muy arrugada como si sintiera dolor al pensar en las cosas que le gustaban.

Por último, habla.

_ Pasamos unas cuantas navidades y año nuevo allí.

Él no entra en detalles.

_ Por lo tanto, ¿tienes bastantes buenos recuerdos de Aspen?

Él asiente con la cabeza.

_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste?

_ Joder, no lo sé.

_ Sí, lo sabes.

Esta vez aprieta los dientes.

_ Antes de ir a Harvard.

_ ¿Por qué no querías decirme eso?

No hay respuesta.

Sigo adelante.

_ ¿Alguna vez te mezclabas con otros niños mientras estabas ahí?

_ En realidad, no.

En realidad, no. No es No.

Él tira de su cabello, dejándolo levantado en el extremo.

_ Un año, había una chica de mi escuela. Mis padres la conocían un poco.

_ ¿Cuántos años tenías?

_ Catorce.

Justo antes de conocer a Elena.

_ ¿Cómo era ella?

_ Ella era... bastante. Recuerdo a Elliot haciéndome jodidas bromas sobre ella.

_ ¿Era morena?

_ Por lo que yo recuerdo…

_ Por lo que yo recuerdo, Christian, tienes una memoria fotográfica.

Frunce el ceño, pero no responde, en cambio cruza los brazos sobre el pecho en un raro gesto defensivo.

_ ¿Qué pasó con ella?

_ Nada, que yo sepa.

_ ¿Así que esta amistad no se desarrolló cuando regresaste a la escuela?

_ No.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Ya sabes por qué.

_ Si lo supiera no te pediría que me lo dijeses.

Su ira apenas está bajo control.

Sigo adelante.

_ Me di cuenta que bailaste con una atractiva mujer rubia en el evento de tu madre la semana pasada.

No hay comentarios.

_ Supuse que era Elena Lincoln, porque aparte de los miembros de tu familia, ella fue la única persona que te persuadió a bailar.

No hay comentarios.

_ ¿Fue mi suposición correcta?

Pausa. Los puños cerrados. Observo cómo se obliga a relajarse.

_ Sí.

Un paso atrás.

_ Bailas muy bien. Tu madre me dijo que has aprendido de ver a tu padre bailar.

Él resopla con diversión.

_ ¿Eso te dijo?

_ Sí. ¿Estaba equivocada?

_ Papá no me enseñó a bailar. Cristo, si él tenía... mi madre le hizo ir a clases porque, una vez, se rompió un dedo del pie.

_ Entonces, ¿quién te enseñó?

Su sonrisa se desvanece.

_ Elena.

Yo no esperaba esa respuesta.

_ Ella te enseñó bien.

_ Nosotros no pasamos todo nuestro tiempo jodiendo.

_ ¿O siendo castigado?

Frunce el ceño. Me gusta más el otro típico gesto Grey. La subidita de hombros.

_ ¿La ves a menudo?

_ No.

_ ¿Cuántas veces al año?

_ Cuatro. Tal vez cinco.

_ Así que una vez en la recaudación de fondos de su madre y el resto... ¿en ocasiones sociales?

_ Como ya te he dicho, somos socios.

_ ¿De qué hablan?

_ De negocios, suspira mientras mira hacia atrás. Específicamente, de su cadena de salones.

_ ¿Algo más?

_ ¿Cómo qué?

_ Es su conversación, Christian, tú me dirás.

_ No lo sé. La vida. El universo. Todo. Nada. Hablar por hablar.

_ La vida, el universo, todo. Eso no es nada. ¿Hablas con alguien más de esa manera? ¿Con algún compañero del trabajo, tal vez?

_ ¡Por el amor de Dios! No, por supuesto que no. Son mis empleados.

_ ¿Con viejos amigos de Harvard?

_ No.

_ ¿Amigos de la escuela?

Está triste y silencioso.

_ ¿Hablas con alguien más de la misma forma que hablas con Elena?

Sus ojos están fríos.

_ No. Nadie.

_ ¿Ni siquiera Elliot?

_ No, no en realidad.

_ ¿Sobre qué hablas con tu hermano?

_ Sobre su negocio de renovación y restauración, principalmente.

_ ¿Sólo negocios?

Una vez más, se pasa las manos por el pelo en señal de frustración.

_ La mayor parte es un montón de basura, sobre la mujer que se está follando, los juegos de pelota que ha visto. Ese tipo de cosas.

_ ¿Crees que tu hermano es superficial?

_ No, no lo creo ¡mierda!

_ Lo haces sonar de esa manera.

Él me mira.

_ Mi hermano siempre ha estado al pendiente de mí. Yo no tengo que fingir... con Elliot. Él no me pregunta sobre mi trabajo. Vamos de excursión. Vamos a navegar. De pesca veces. Él es una buena persona. Él siempre está alegre. Todo el mundo ama a Elliot.

_ ¿Pero él no sabe nada de tus sumisas?

_ Por supuesto ¡joder, no lo sabe!

_ ¿Qué pasa con Mia?

_ ¿Qué pasa con ella?

_ ¿Hablas con ella?

_ Mierda. Esto se está poniendo aburrido. Sí, por supuesto que hablo con mi hermana.

_ ¿Y supongo que me dirás que hablas con tus padres?

_ Ve al jodido punto de mierda, John.

_ Estoy tratando de establecer los hechos, Christian. Dices que hablas con tu familia, que estás cerca de ellos, pero ni siquiera son conscientes de tu orientación sexual. La única persona con la que realmente compartes la vida, el universo, todo o nada es con Elena. ¿No reconoces esta definición, Christian? La dependencia emocional se manifiesta por una marcada inclinación habitual de depender de otro para la comodidad, el apoyo, la orientación y toma de decisiones. ¿Dirías que todavía eres emocionalmente dependiente de Elena?

Encendí la mecha y se echa bien hacia atrás.

Su boca dibuja una línea dura, pero puedo ver que su cerebro está girando a mil kilómetros por hora detrás de su mirada de hierro.

Se pone de pie con un movimiento elegante.

_ Se acabó el tiempo, escupe, luego gira sobre sus talones y se va.

Entonces, ¿cómo puedo resumir la sesión de hoy? Hacer exorcismo de los demonios de Christian es como luchar contra la hiedra, cortas una cabeza y surgen dos más en su lugar. No soy un hombre violento, por lo que estoy contento de que no tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Elena Lincoln en la reciente recaudación de fondos.

Todo lo que puedo seguir es presionando a Christian con preguntas que debe responder por sí mismo. Y esperar. No debo perder la esperanza. No lo haré. ¿Y él?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**En un espejo oscuro**

_¿Piensas que todavía eres dependiente de Elena emocionalmente? _

Con esa pregunta terminó mi última sesión con Christian Grey. Terminó en el sentido de que él salió de mi oficina sin responder. Por supuesto, yo no necesito que él responda, porque la respuesta es sí. Pero yo quería que él por sí mismo lo reconociera. Sigo leyendo el trabajo académico frotándome los ojos: _Las respuestas cognitivas y emocionales del Adolescente_.

Todo muy parecido: la auto-culpa, complejo de inferioridad, internalización de los sentimientos, evasión de los mismos y desregulación emocional. Pero, ¿cómo puedo convencer a Christian para que opte a un cambio? En esencia, tiene que creer que él en su interior es bueno, para no seguir encerrado en un ciclo de odio a sí mismo metafóricamente hablando.

Sus respuestas emocionales siguen siendo las de un adolescente. Totalmente en blanco y negro sin aceptar un tono de gris. Y sí, no puedo ser más irónico.

Me pregunto si yo podría haber ayudado al adolescente Christian Grey. Quizás. Pero sólo si él hubiera estado consciente de su relación enfermiza, obsesiva y abusiva con la mujer Lincoln.

La adolescencia puede ser definida como un período en la vida de una persona cuando la mayoría de las características biológicas, cognitivas, psicológicas y sociales cambia de manera interrelacionada de lo que se considera infantil a lo que se considera adultez. Para la mayoría de los niños que entran en esta edad, el éxito del desarrollo juvenil es un proceso intergeneracional, donde los jóvenes deben estar abiertos a nuevas experiencias y los adultos que tienen una vida responsable proporcionarle oportunidades de crecimiento y mejorías nutritivas.

Sí, estos elementos fueron proporcionados por los adultos en la vida del Christian, sus padres, abuelos y, tal vez, en menor medida, por sus maestros, aunque por desgracia no por sus pares.

Pero aquí es donde la mujer Lincoln fue hábilmente manipuladora: ella vinculó su sed natural con la experiencia y el desarrollo, a un despertar sexual de una naturaleza más inquietante. La mente de Christian y su cuerpo se forjaron en el caldero de sus exigencias sexuales altamente especializadas y explícitas.

Todos recordamos nuestros primeros encuentros sexuales. Para algunos es un momento bañado por una visión de color rosa por el primer amor y lo que implica, para otros, algo memorable de proporciones vergonzosas, a pesar del breve encuentro de tal acoplamiento. Es realmente asombroso cómo de niño puedes hacer algo que dure tres segundos y al recordarlo dos décadas más tarde, te ruborices. Puedo o no estar hablando de mi experiencia personal.

Así que sí, esa primera experiencia, sin duda, nos forma. Christian fue castigado antes de ser besado; golpeado antes de que se le permitiera un orgasmo. _Esas_ son las experiencias que dieron forma a su joven mente, atrapándolo, deteniendo su desarrollo interior.

El hecho de que él fue capaz de alejarse de ella, muestra su gran fuerza mental. Si sólo yo pudiera persuadirlo de creer que hay otras formas de experimentar placer sexual. Él piensa que el "amor" no es para él, lo que denomina "sexo vainilla" no será insuficiente para dar servicio a sus necesidades. Blanco y negro. La respuesta de los adolescentes.

Pero él no es un adolescente. Ayer, Christian Grey celebró su cumpleaños número veintiséis.

Durante casi un año ha estado visitándome y, sin embargo, me pregunto cuánta diferencia he hecho en su vida. Un poco, tal vez. Por lo menos yo siento que él puede hablar conmigo, descargarse. No estoy seguro si me considera un amigo, no es que yo lo considere un amigo, eso sería pasar los límites de ser su terapeuta.

Un amigo, después de todo, es alguien a quien uno le gusta y confía, incluso alguien con quien se está aliado en una lucha o causa. Estos aspectos de nuestra relación son verdaderos, para describirlo mejor, amigable. El respeto mutuo, por ejemplo. La negativa a aceptar las respuestas de mierda, de cada uno.

Pero, por supuesto, aunque somos amigos, yo no confío en él. Yo no confío mis esperanzas y temores futuros a mis pacientes. Ni siquiera confío mis temores por su propio futuro. Su propia falta de esperanzas y sueños son como un negocio para él. Él no desea nada para sí mismo. Él es como un ateo que desea desesperadamente creer en algo que no sea un final, hay una luz que titila, pero al final es la oscuridad. Él quiere creer, pero no puede. Debido a que él solo cree merecer la oscuridad, más nada.

Lo reto, pero me reta, también. Su inteligencia feroz hace que se dé cuenta de cualquier desliz, cortando quirúrgicamente desde la raíz el asunto. Excepto cuando él está siendo irritantemente evasivo, como esta mañana.

Fue una de sus citas típicamente mañaneras y estaba sentado frente a mí, con los labios apretados en una línea fina sin responder.

_ No creo que sea una pregunta tan difícil, Christian. ¿Cómo celebraste tu cumpleaños?

_ Yo no _celebro_. ¿Por qué iba yo a celebrar un día en que una puta drogadicta parió a otro hijo de puta?

_ ¿Podemos dejar el teatro de aficionados?

Su mirada es letal, pero lo ignoro. Él sabe perfectamente bien que su pregunta retórica evita el punto.

_ Está bien. Me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana, como de costumbre. Hice ejercicios en el gimnasio, como de costumbre, cagué, me duché, me afeité, como de costumbre. Me fui a trabajar. Asistí a siete reuniones, tomé 23 llamadas telefónicas, recibí 107 correos electrónicos, fui con mis padres a comer, me fui a casa, envié 23 mensajes de correo electrónico, toqué el piano, Schoenberg, y el Concierto para piano 20 de Mozart en Re menor, por si te interesa, me duché de nuevo y me fui a la cama como de costumbre.

_ Estoy asombrado.

_ ¿Se puede saber por qué?

_ Lo del montón de correos electrónicos.

Él está tratando de reírse. Sucede a veces.

_ Háblame de la cena con tus padres. ¿Estuvo toda la familia?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Mia y Elliot? ¿Tus abuelos?

_ Sí. Eso implica toda la familia.

_ ¿Estuvo Elena allí?

Duda en contestar.

_ Sí.

_ ¿La consideras parte de tu familia?

Se encoge de hombros.

_ Yo no la invité.

_ ¿La hubieras invitado?

_ Yo no he tenido una puta cena de familia, en primer lugar, John.

_ ¿Te disgusta tanto?

Cierra los ojos por un momento, pero no responde.

Hablo en voz más baja.

_ ¿Hay algún aspecto de las cenas familiares que te gusten?

_ Cuando me voy, responde.

_ Así que ¿no sientes ningún placer cuando ves a alguno de tus familiares, padre, hermano o tu hermana?

Una vez más, se niega a responder.

_ Christian, tu falta de sinceridad no te hace ningún favor. Te he visto con tu familia, y he visto que te gusta estar con ellos.

Sus ojos estallan.

_ Te equivocas, John.

_Por fin, una verdadera reacción_.

_ ¿Cómo es eso?

_Silencio_.

_ Christian, ¿cómo es eso?

_ Duele, murmura.

_ ¿Por qué te duele?

_ ¿No es jodidamente obvio? Me grita.

_ No para mí.

_ ¡Porque son buenos, son gente decente!

_Oh, Christian. Te ves en un espejo oscuro y es el reflejo de la imperfección. _

Él ve la bondad en su familia y se siente torturado por eso, creyendo que es algo que le falta. Porque no conocen al verdadero Christian.

Y así volvemos al asunto.

_ ¿Por qué crees que te resulta doloroso experimentar felicidad cuando estás con ellos?

Silencio hosco.

_ Al verte con tu familia, vi claramente que estabas feliz al estar con ellos y ellos estando contigo. Eso es obvio de hecho.

_ Eso es porque… él dice, pronunciando cada sílaba silbante, sólo ven lo que quiero que vean.

Me recuesto.

_ ¿Realmente estás tan ciego?

Sus ojos se abren momentáneamente, pero luego su máscara está de vuelta en su lugar, sólo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que denotan su creciente indignación.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir John?

_ Está claro. Ellos ven mucho más de lo que quieres que vean. Tú quieres que vean a un hombre de éxito, impulsado. Por supuesto que ellos ven eso. Pero ellos te aman y ven que no eres feliz.

_ Define felicidad.

Volteo mis ojos. ¿En cuantos sinónimos te gustaría? Empiezo marcando los dedos de mis manos. Contento, alegre, despreocupado, inhibido, sonriente…

_ Nadie está libre de preocupaciones, John. Eso es simplemente imposible.

_ No es cierto. Me remito a mis notas anteriores. Tú me describes cuando estás volando que te sientes ingrávido, flotando, y por un momento estoy totalmente despreocupado. Son tus propias palabras.

Él me mira furioso por repetirle sus propias palabras.

_ Y creo que has experimentado semejante _felicidad_ cuando has estado esquiando.

Se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, con los dedos en el puente de su nariz. Su posición es artificial, simulando que está en control. Es el muy bueno. Pero yo soy mejor.

_ He comprado una casa para esquiar en Aspen.

_ Qué suerte, le respondo, algo con acritud.

Y sonríe, una sonrisa genuina.

_ Necesita unos arreglos pero ya Elliot se encargará de eso.

Le sonrío de nuevo.

_ Eso es bueno, Christian. Has hecho algo que te haga feliz. Eso es bueno.

_ Eres muy protector John, se burla, y sus ojos se iluminan como si estuviera en una batalla.

_ Sólo un poco, estoy de acuerdo, pero lo desarmo de inmediato, muy a su disgusto. ¿Vas a invitar a tu familia a visitar Aspen?

Se encoge de hombros. Claro. Una vez que estén terminados los arreglos pueden ir en cualquier momento.

_ Debí haber sido más específico, Christian. ¿Vas a invitar a tu familia a pasar unos días en Aspen _contigo_?

Él se mueve incómodamente.

_ Es posible.

_ ¿Sólo "posible"? ¿No "por supuesto"? ¿No, "claro que mi familia estará allí cuando yo esté allí?

Frunce el ceño.

_ Yo trabajo muy duro, John. A veces sólo tengo que… alejarme.

_ Entiendo eso. Estoy ansioso por saber por qué el pensamiento de que tu familia se encuentre en un espacio privado contigo te haga sentir incómodo.

_ No es así.

Suspiro. Él está a la defensiva y además está mintiendo.

_ ¿Vas a invitar a Elena a Aspen?

Inmediatamente se enoja.

_ ¿Por qué carajo sigues hablando de nuevo de Elena? Gruñe.

_ Una muy buena pregunta, Christian. ¿Por qué siempre pareces volver a Elena?

_ ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Tú no estabas allí! ¡Tú no sabes!

_ Yo _no_ sé, Christian, porque tú no me has dicho.

Se pasa los dedos por el pelo, tirando con fuerza suficiente desde las raíces haciendo una mueca de dolor.

_ Mis padres, no podían ayudarme. Nadie me podía ayudar. Pero entonces _ella_ lo hizo. No fue el amor lo que me ayudó, con ese sentimiento nunca se podría.

_ Entonces Elena fue tu salvadora ¡Aleluya! Vamos a publicarlo y hacerle un desfile. Su piel casi siempre pálida se pone roja de la rabia. Llamabas a tu salvadora para que te golpeara y sedujera cuando eras un adolescente vulnerable.

_ ¡Lo necesitaba!

_ ¿Y si le hubiera pasado a Mia?

Sus manos se convierten en garras a través de los brazos de la silla. No estoy seguro si es porque va a saltar sobre mí, o porque abandonará la carga de la habitación.

_ Eso. No. Le puede. Suceder. A. Mía, dice con fuerza.

_ Gracias a Dios, le contesto, en voz baja.

_ Lo necesitaba, dice en voz más baja ahora, manteniéndose cerrado. Porque yo estoy equivocado. Porque soy un retorcido. Hace una pausa. Y porque no tengo corazón.

_Una dolorosa ironía para un hombre que siente demasiado._


End file.
